The Rainbow Tour 2007
by Tanzanite
Summary: Por la excelente aceptación que tuvo la primera versión, me decidí a reeditarla y publicarla aquí. La historia es básicamente la misma: Iori tiene que decidir entre Kyo y Yashiro. YAOI.
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevos Integrantes

Capitulo 1.

Nuevos Integrantes

* * *

Las mesas de inscripción acababan de cerrarse y, de nuevo, estaban todos ahí; dispuestos a luchar en el gran torneo King of fighters. Esta vez las formas no incluían la opción de inscribirse como equipo: todos habían sido informados acerca del cambio de organizadores, así como del nuevo reglamento, sin embargo, la costumbre de pelear juntos provocaba una cierta incertidumbre ante las condiciones de este año.

Kyo se encontraba parado junto a Benimaru, al igual que todos, a la expectativa de conocer al nuevo organizador. La charla entre ellos era tranquila, típica de dos viejos amigos. Pero que esta vez había algo distinto en Kyo: en sus ojos color café, se reflejaba un profundo cansancio.

-¿Crees que aparezca? –le pregunto a Beni.

-Tiene que aparecer, siempre aparece… acuérdate que no es muy puntual que digamos – respondió el joven rubio.

- No llores por mí, Kusanagi –se anunció tan temida voz a su espalda- Además, yo siempre llego a tiempo a los torneos, que ustedes no me vean es otra cosa…

Kyo se volvió a mirarle, a diferencia de él, Iori no perdía los ánimos en su mirada; al contrario, cada año se notaba más… ansioso.

-Yagami... –dijo suspirando- A veces pienso…

-Eso significa que estás progresando –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona.

Benimaru se cubrió la boca con la mano para disimular la risa.

-No voy a pelear por algo tan… sin sentido- respondió Kyo frustrado- No vale la pena… ninguno de los dos.

Beni se quedó inmóvil al ver a su amigo alejarse.

-No pensé que estuviera tan sensible… -dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Iori.

-Es que ha de estar en sus días… -Iori se rió abiertamente.

-A todos los participantes –dijo una grabación a través altavoces- Tengo el placer de comunicarles que este año las cosas serán completamente distintas: se han presentado ciertos incidentes en el transcurso de torneos anteriores: eventos que han dejado el nombre del KOF en muy mal lugar; es por eso que las reglas este año son más estrictas y, por primera vez, el torneo contara con un equipo de seguridad cortesía del Servicio Secreto, en colaboración con el FBI.

Un autentico guerrero es aquel que puede vencer sin importar junto a quien esté luchando; por lo cual los equipos serán decididos de forma aleatoria, con el fin de evitar que las disputas personales interfieran con el objetivo primordial de este torneo.

Tendrán la oportunidad de entrenar seis meses en las mejores condiciones; como los atletas que son, o que se pretende que sean, serán alojados en una villa que cuenta con todos los servicios que puedan requerir para su entrenamiento. Estas se encuentran ubicadas en el centro de Osaka, ahí permanecerán hasta que se efectué el torneo y podrán salir y entrar con entera libertad, ya que el cuerpo de seguridad se encargará únicamente de evitar que nuestros participantes se maten entre si antes del evento. Como ya es costumbre, al equipo ganador se le concederá lo que pida. Buena Suerte, El KOF ha comenzado, en los monitores verán quienes serán de su equipo y el número de su habitación.

Las letras blancas brillaban sobre el fondo negro.

**Nikaido Benimaru, Kaphwan Kim, Boggard Terry... ****917**

**Kusanagi Kyo, Yagami Iori... 918**

-Me lo sospechaba –dijo Benimaru en tono seco

-¡Ese bastardo me las va a pagar!!!!!!!!! -dijo Iori visiblemente molesto

-Ni que yo estuviera tan contento de vivir contigo – respondió Kyo.

-Pues no les va a caer nada mal –dijo una voz femenina- Ya va siendo hora que dejen su estúpida peleita.

Benimaru se paró junto a King y aprovechó el momento para arreglarse con Kyo

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, además, yo estoy en la habitación contigua… por si se ponen pesados… –comento el rubio, ante la mirada enfurecida de su otrora amigo.

Al día siguiente...

El pequeño cuarto en la villa contaba con dos habitaciones, un baño, la cocina y lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala; en la primera habitación había revistas, un televisor, unos cuantos libros escolares y ropa desperdigada por toda la cama. Kyo se encontraba ocupado preparándose para la cita que tendría esa tarde con Yuki, ahí mismo en la villa, en la habitación que ahora compartía con Yagami, ni siquiera pensaba en su compañero, de hecho, se limitaba a buscar la ropa que usaría para ver a su chica.

En la segunda habitación, había un equipo de sonido y discos compactos acomodados cuidadosamente en un rincón, y en el otro, reposando sobre su base y con su amplificador al lado, yacía un bajo; el segundo favorito de Iori, ya que el primero no dejaba la mansión Yagami más que para salir a tocar.

El pelirrojo se encontraba descansando, faltaban solo dos meses para el gran duelo de bandas: Live Era. Su banda era considerada una de las favoritas, candidata para el tercer lugar, rozando muy de cerca el segundo; si conseguían superar el nuevo material de los norteamericanos "accursed", y tal vez para el primero: en caso de que Yashiro Nanakase, guitarrista de CYS; considerado uno de los grandes de la escena europea, y lo mejor en cuanto a músicos locales (oh sí, Yash, oh sí!!!!), cayera 'misteriosamente' de las escaleras y se rompiera la mano derecha. De cualquier otra forma, tendrían que ensayar mucho.

Los músicos se reunirían en la villa esa misma tarde, tal vez ensayarían toda la noche "a ver si puedes dormir Kusanagi" pensó Iori; quien, de ninguna manera, había organizado a propósito el ensayo justo en su habitación, en épocas de exámenes finales (no es que esto fuera realmente importante para Kyo, quien, a esos momentos, dícese en el año de 1998, cursaba su decimotercer semestre del segundo año de preparatoria… bueno no tanto así, pero la idea se entiende)y, para colmo de males, el mismo día que su roommate tenía una cita.

A las cinco en punto, Yuki y Kyo se encontraban sentados en la pequeña sala, tomaban té, conversaban sobre el monopolio de la madera aglomerada, la situación en Kosovo, y todas esas cosas cursis que hacen el protagonista y su linda e inocente novia en una cita cualquiera antes de que el fic se vuelva lemmon (lo siento soy pésima escribiendo escenas sexuales… aunque este fic tenía lemmon antes de su reedición, pero, creanme, no vale la pena)

-Kyo... –susurro tiernamente la chica, envuelta en un delicado suéter rosa y con un ligero toque de maquillaje en su bello rostro.

-Yuki… -el trigueño aproximó sus labios a los de ella y estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo tan tierna escena. Kyo y Yuki se levantaron de golpe.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Kyo

-Tú abre, que no venimos a robar – respondió una voz aguardentosa

Kyo se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, de cualquier forma era el actual tricampeón de los torneos King of Fighters y, seguramente, podría contra un vulgo asaltante. Unos tipos cargando instrumentos musicales entraron y se adueñaron de la sala.

-Movemos ese sillón, a lo mejor y ahí entra la batería- dijo uno al tiempo que hacían a un lado el sillón

-¿Dónde puedo conectar el teclado? – le pregunto a Kyo un ser lleno de piercings por todas partes.

-ahí... – respondió Kyo, demasiado perplejo para objetar…

-Sale, creo que ya está todo –dijo el baterista

-¿Dónde diablos esta Iori? – dijo una voz masculina, extremadamente sensual.

Kyo y Yuki se volvieron hacia el extraño joven recargado en la puerta, era alto, mas alto que Iori, delgado pero con una bien formada musculatura, su piel era muy pálida y su largo cabello negro enmarcaba un rostro perfectamente simétrico y unos delicados ojos verdes (en pocas palabras estaba muy muy muy bueno y no van a encontrar otro mejor en este fic)

-KIANU –exclamaron los músicos muy sorprendidos.

-Kianu... –susurró Yuki para si misma

El joven de cabellos negros entró y le dirigió a Yuki una mirada que la hizo sonrojar.

-Repito ¿Donde demonios esta Iori?

-Primera puerta a la izquierda –respondió Kyo fastidiado- Y se puede saber ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Somos los Violett Flames –respondió Kianu, sin dejar de ver a Yuki- El tercer mejor grupo de rock que jamás haya pisado este mundo, mi nombre es Kianu y soy el guitarrista principal. Ahora, si me disculpan…

Kianu entro a la recamara de Iori y lo encontró profundamente dormido, cerro tras de si la puerta y se acerco lentamente

-Despierta –le dijo al oído

Iori se limito a moverse un poco, hasta quedar de frente a Kianu. El moreno se acerco suavemente y beso a Iori en los labios, el roce familiar hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo, que comenzó a corresponderle con pasión.

-Vamos, tenemos que ensayar –murmuró Kianu.

-¿Realmente tenemos que…? -suspiró Iori.

-Si no quieres volverles a regalar el duelo a los CYS… -el guitarrista miró fijamente el frasco de Valiums en la cómoda y añadió- Te dije que nada de eso antes de ensayar…

-Te juro que no he tomado más que lo estrictamente necesario –respondió Iori y se levantó de la cama.

El ensayo transcurrió tranquilo, Kyo y Yuki lo observaron todo debido a los ruegos de la joven. El chico de ojos café, no pudo evitar fijarse que Kianu llevaba un anillo idéntico al de Iori y que la coordinación entre ambos músicos era estupenda; Kianu cantaba algunas canciones y Iori otras, hacían un dueto magnifico, también reparó en que Iori le dirigía miradas muy intensas a Kianu, mientras que este ultimo se limitaba a responderle con una sonrisa de compromiso. _Nunca imaginé que fuera…_ Kyo estaba tan absorto en la relación Kianu-Iori que no se fijó en las miradas que el primero y Yuki cruzaban, tampoco en las sonrisas de la joven, ni en las ya bastante obvias insinuaciones que se hacían entre cada canción.

El ensayo terminó bastante tarde en la madrugada, demasiado oscuro como para dejar que Yuki se marchase sola, Kyo se disponía a pedirle que se quedara y supuso que lo mismo harían Iori y Kianu, se acerco a su novia que se encontraba charlando animadamente con este ultimo.

-Yuki, yo... – le dijo, mirándola con deseo…

-Ah, sí, Kyo, este... Kianu me ofreció llevarme a... mi casa, espero no te moleste –dijo Yuki con voz temblorosa.

-Pues... habría querido llevarte yo, pero... como tú quieras –respondió un tanto desanimado.

-Entonces me voy con Kianu…

-Pues como sea – dijo Iori que acababa de despedir a los demás músicos –pero me temo que será hasta mañana, porque ya es muy tarde y no creo que Kianu sea buena compañía.

-Vamos Iori¿No estarás desconfiando de mí? – respondió el guitarrista.

-No… -comenzó el pelirrojo, pero antes de que el sarcasmo pudiera fluir de sus labios, Yuki y Kianu salieron del departamento.

Algo dentro de Kyo le dijo que no volvería a ver a su novia en mucho, mucho tiempo. Lentamente volteo a ver a Iori.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionas? Mi novia se fugo con tu guitarrista – dijo demasiado molesto como para gritar.

-No, fue mi guitarrista el que se fugó con tu novia –Iori golpeó la pared con fuerza.

-Así que tú y Kianu… -le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. _Esto se pone mejor cada año _pensó.

-Púdrete Kusanagui –Yagami se fue a su habitación, azotando tras de sí la puerta.

Los días pasaban, el tiempo se agotaba y no lograba encontrar alguien que sustituyese a Kianu, un muy corto e-mail había confirmado las sospechas de ambos: en efecto, se había fugado a Las Vegas con la, actualmente, ex novia de Kusanagui. Iori se sentía deprimido; no tanto por la pérdida de su amante de años, si no por la posdata que decía: _De cualquier forma nos habrían hecho pedazos en el 'Live Era'. Ni siquiera eres tan buen bajista._

Kyo, por su parte, había superado la melancolía de los primeros días; por un lado se había librado de una relación que degeneró en lo rutinario a principios del torneo del 96 y, por el otro, había encontrado un extraño punto en común entre Iori y Benimaru

-Pues si me lo preguntan –comento Terry- a ti te fue mejor que a Yagami, tú todavía puedes conseguirte otra novia, pero ¿Cómo le va a hacer él para encontrar tan pronto otro guitarrista?

-Si, el concurso está demasiado cerca... –dijo Benimaru pensativo.

-Pues yo sé tocar dos que tres canciones –comento Kyo- Pero por nada del mundo voy a ayudarlo.

-En fin, ya le caerá algo –dijo Kim- Lo que no puedo creer es que sea…

-Pues yo siempre me lo sospeché –respondió Benimaru- a cada rato me lo encontraba en las fiestas, según que acompañando a 'unos amigos'

Los cuatro siguieron conversando un buen rato (¿Quién dijo que a los hombres no les gusta el chisme?); los temas fueron cambiando de manera proporcional a la cantidad de cerveza ingerida. De pronto, alguien tropezó afuera y un fuerte golpe, acompañado de una voz extrañamente familiar se escuchó en la habitación.

Curiosos por naturaleza, Benimaru y Kyo se asomaron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Yahsiro? –Preguntó Benimaru- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si tú no te inscribiste este año

-Es una larga historia –comentó el rubio platinado

-Pasa, tenemos tiempo –Invitó Kyo- y aún nos queda algo de alcohol…

-Es que... yo tengo que ir... ¡que diablos!... si me quiere, que me espere¿Cómo a él si lo esperaba?

Yashiro llevaba una guitarra al hombro y en su mano un amplificador, entró despreocupado, como siempre; saludó a los ahí presentes, se procuró una cerveza y se acomodó en el sillón.

-Ahora si, cuéntanos ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó Benimaru

-Pues... Shermie me dijo... no, Chris me contó... bueno la verdad es que lo escuche por ahí, así que vine a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –preguntó Kim

-Pues que Kianu, el guitarrista de Violett Flames y… –Yashiro se incomodó un poco –Bueno, digamos que el guitarrista de la banda de Iori se fue, así que vine a sustituirlo, por cierto, siento mucho lo de Yuki, Kyo

-No te preocupes¿Es acaso el Kianu que yo conozco? –Pregunto Kyo con cierta malicia

-No sé

-Si, el chico alto de cabello largo -continuó el trigueño.

-Ese mismo –dijo Yashiro haciéndole señas para que no diera mas detalles

-El amante de Yagami –prosiguió Kyo haciéndose el loco

-Si, pero ya no sigas –respondió Yashiro con la cara rojísima- Nadie en el torneo sabe que Iori es…

-Y dime... ¿En qué sentido lo vas a sustituir? –rió Benimaru

-Musicalmente... para empezar –Yashiro le guiñó el ojo al rubio.

Terry y Kim se miraron. _Última vez que vengo a beber a la 'Jaula de las locas'_ pensó el motociclista y, al parecer, también el otro.

-No te culpo –dijo Benimaru lascivamente- Si tan solo fuera bueno con la guitarra...

-¿Te gusta Yagami? –la sorpresa se reflejaba en los ojos de Kyo

-¿Qué¿A tí no? –Kyo se ruborizo al oír aquel comentario- Vamos, niégalo, te reto…

Yashiro salió de ahí sin decir nada mas, dejando tras de si a cuatro peleadores desconcertados.

El timbre de la habitación sonó, despertándolo de su sueño; volvía a soñar con él, con su mano recorriendo el hermoso cuerpo, con sus cabellos obscuros, con sus labios...

Abrió la puerta. Yashiro lo esperaba. Le había llamado para ofrecerse como reemplazo de Kianu. Iori sonrió; de no haber estado tan desesperado por encontrar un guitarrista y de no ser porque era lo mejor que existía en toda Osaka, habría mandado a Yashiro derechito a freír espárragos.

-Iori, tanto tiempo sin verte... –saludó Yashiro

-Pasa, tenemos que comenzar de una vez si es que queremos ganar…

-Siento mucho lo de Kianu.

-No importa eso ahora, vamos a ensayar – Iori respondió sin ninguna emoción. Yashiro se preguntaba porque quería tanto a ese desventurado.

No tardaron mucho en coordinar los instrumentos; sonaban bien, muy bien; aunque, a oídos de Yashiro, Kianu parecía tener razón: Iori no era tan buen bajista.

Kyo apareció justamente cuando se encontraban tomando un pequeño break. Había estado pensando en lo que dijo Yashiro. El corazón del joven Kusanagi palpitaba con fuerza cuando llego a la habitación y los escalofríos recorrieron su espalda cuando se encontró frente al pelirrojo.

-Espero no interrumpir –dijo y la voz le temblaba.

-Veo que pensaste en lo que hablamos – Yashiro en cambio estaba seguro

-Lo he pensado –Kyo bajo la vista hacia el suelo –Y... tienes razón, no puedo negarlo

-¿Vas a decírselo? –otro reto para Kusanagi

-Tal vez

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Por que...

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Yashiro, con excesiva seriedad.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? –pregunto Iori con fastidio.

-Nada, solo que Kyo quería decirte algo... creo que ya es tarde, mejor me voy –Yashiro se despidió de ambos y salió del departamento. _Iori, me debes una muy grande_ pensó.

-Y bien... –Los ojos violeta se habían clavado directamente en los de Kyo

-Yagami, yo... no puedo hacerlo –Kyo se encontraba demasiado nervioso, y un tanto borracho.

-¿No puedes?, si te refieres a la pelea entre nuestras familias, yo también creo que es absurda

-Aparte de eso... yo quería decirte que...

-Acércate –Iori le pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura- Ya no quiero hacerte daño.

-En estos momentos, me siento tan confundido…-Kyo bajó la mirada

-No te preocupes, yo sé lo que necesitas –Iori lo besó de lleno en la boca.

Estuvieron retozando en la alfombra hasta la mañana del día siguiente, cuando, exhaustos, se quedaron dormidos en el piso.

El primero que despertó fue Kyo; eran como las tres de la tarde. Los golpes en la puerta habían interrumpido su sueño.

-¡Abran, maldita sea! –gritó la voz de Yashiro.

-¿Qué... ocurre? –se pregunto Kyo

-Somos nosotros-dijo la voz aguardentosa, atribuida a "Pinhead", Baterista de Violett Flames y el tipo de las perforaciones-supuestamente teníamos que ensayar con el nuevo guitarrista.

-Esperen un minuto...

Los músicos se encogieron de hombros, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo en la puerta como para preocuparse por un minuto más. La sorpresa llegó, cuando, desde el interior del departamento, empezaron a escuchar gritos como "Ya vístete... Cállate que nos van a oír... Maldita sea, ya viste como quedó la alfombra".

Kyo abrió la puerta, esta vez, además de Yashiro y los demás músicos, estaban dos chicas; una era alta, de cabello negro y ojos obscuros y la otra, era un poco más pequeña que Iori, con el mismo cabello rojo y los ojos del mismo color violeta. Las dos eran significativamente bellas.

La pelirroja fue la primera que entró a la habitación; abriéndose paso como si fuera su propia casa.

-¡Iori! –Dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que lo abrazaba –Te extrañé mucho.

El pelirrojo correspondió al abrazo de la chica con igual emoción, depositando un beso sobre su frente.

-Sahori –dijo –Yo también te he extrañado.

Kyo sintió que diez mil cuchillos atravesaban su corazón _¿Quién se cree que es¿Por qué abraza a mi Iori¿Por qué la esta abrazando él? _Si las miradas mataran, ambos pelirrojos habrían caído fulminados al instante.

-Apestas –dijo Sahori a Yagami- Apestas a Kusanagi

-Yo... –murmuró Iori

-Cállate, te tengo una excelente noticia, tenemos concierto el sábado –dijo la pelirroja- 14 de Febrero, de San Valentín; tenemos que ir vestidos de blanco y rojo¿Aceptas? Los demás ya dijeron que sí.

Yagami se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Veo que tienen mucho que ensayar, así que mejor me voy – balbuceó Kusanagi disfrazando sus celos.

-No te vayas, Kyo –La mano de Iori lo sujetó por la muñeca- Quédate, MI HERMANA sólo estaba jugando.

-¿Hermana? –pregunto el trigueño

-Si, su hermana, Sahori Yagami –dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole una mano.

Kyo tomo la mano de la pelirroja, no había peligro, al menos no con Iori cerca.

-Muy bien, tenemos que estar listos para el sábado así que será mejor empezar- grito Iori a sus músicos y comenzó el ensayo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: (versión original año 2000)

No sé como se llama realmente la banda de Iori, ni sé quienes son sus verdaderos integrantes, espero que no le moleste a nadie la idea de inventar algo al respecto.

Este fue mi primer fanfic basado en el KOF, no es muy bueno, pero espero les guste. Si tienen algún comentario e-mail me at: luvslashguns-n-roses. **(Obvio, este mail ya no sirve)**

**Notas de esta reedición (2007):**

**Pues debido al éxito que tuvo este fic en su época, decidí traerlo de vuelta en una versión menos piñata que la primera… la historia es básicamente lo mismo, sólo q ahora sí está pensada… **

**Porfis, dejen reviews!**

**Los personajes pertenecen a SNK; los estoy usando ****(y abusando)** sin permiso y espero que no me demanden ya que no estoy lucrando de esto. 


	2. Capítulo 2: primera fiesta

The Rainbow Tour

Capitulo 2

Primera fiesta.

* * *

Al terminar el ensayo del jueves, ya solo quedaban en la habitación Kyo, Sahori, Iori y Yashiro. Este último se encontraba ya de salida.

-Por cierto –comentó el platinado- mañana es cumpleaños de Shermie y va a haber una pequeña fiesta en su casa, si quieren ir después de ensayar.

-Conmigo cuentas –dijo Sahori

-No sé, depende de lo que diga Iori –comento Kyo

-Seguro –dijo el pelirrojo- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo

-OK, entonces nos vemos mañana en el ensayo y de aquí nos vamos, lleven a quien quieran –dijo Yashiro mientras cerraba la puerta.

Los tres jóvenes quedaron solos. Kyo sonrió para sus adentros, llevaban una semana con lo del concierto y cada día sonaban mejor; se sentía feliz por Iori y también se sentía feliz porque ya casi no pensaba en Yuki. La relación con el resto de la banda había mejorado, especialmente con Sahori: la pelirroja había sido un poco hostil al principio, pero en el momento se llevaban muy bien.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó el trigueño

-Ahora ¡MORIRAS KUSANAGI! –gritó Sahori lanzándose sobre Kyo, que fue a aterrizar encima de Iori, quedando en medio de los dos pelirrojos.

Iori pasó su brazo por la espalda de su hermana, incluyendo al Kusanagi en el abrazo y apretando fuertemente a ambos.

-Dime, Kyo ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho con dos hermanos, gemelos, al mismo tiempo? –dijo Sahori con una voz que era entre lasciva y burlona.

-Pues... No –un ligero rubor asomó en las mejillas de Kyo

-¿Nunca? –le dijo la Yagami al oído

-No, Nunca...

Las manos de Iori acariciaron con suavidad el rostro de Kyo, besándole, mientras que Sahori pasaba sus manos por los mechones de cabello castaño.

-Sería algo muy interesante hacerlo¿No crees? –ahora era Iori quien hablaba en su oído

-Yo... –el trigueño sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

-Pero hay un problema –le susurró la pelirroja

-¿Cual? –La voz de Kyo era un murmullo

-Que a mí no me gustan los tríos –dijo Sahori riendo al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Y ni creas que te lo hubiera prestado –Ahora era Iori el que reía

-Como sea, ya debo irme

-No te vas a ir a estas horas

-Por favor, hermanito, siempre me voy a la misma hora –rezongó Sahori- No es culpa mía que "Pinhead" se fuera temprano; él es quien me lleva a casa.

-Quédate aquí, en mi cuarto, yo me quedo con Kyo

-OK, entonces me voy a dormir¿Me prestas algo?

-Usa lo que quieras.

Los dos jóvenes quedaron solos en la pequeña sala. Yagami se acerco lentamente a su compañero.

-Vamos a la cama –le dijo al oído

-Pero aun no tengo sueño –protestó Kyo

-Ya te lo dije, vamos a la cama –los ojos violeta brillaron- pero no a dormir.

-Si, en la cama, aún no limpiamos la alfombra.

La pareja rió y se fue hasta el cuarto de Kyo, donde pasaron una excelente noche.

Kyo fue, de nuevo, el primero en despertar; miró a Iori: como un ángel. Kusanagi se levantó y fue a ver a Sahori: la pelirroja dormía profundamente, usando una de las camisas que su hermano usaba para pelear. Las dos imágenes eran idénticas; ambos gemelos eran el equivalente al otro en distinto sexo. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

El ruido de la puerta distrajo a Kyo de sus pensamientos; era Shingo que venía a visitarlo. Al principio, creyó que era muy temprano para recibir visitas, pero al ver el reloj, se dio cuenta que ya casi eran las tres de la tarde.

-Pasa Shingo, perdona el desorden pero es que estoy algo desvelado ¿Gustas desayunar?

-No, gracias –dijo Yabuki- ¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento?

-¿Entrenamiento? -Con tanta emoción, Kyo se había olvidado del KOF

-¿No me digas que no han empezado?

-Pues yo...

-¡Wow¡Kyo! ahora veo porque estas desvelado –comento Shingo con cierto rubor en las mejillas

-¿Que... –Kusanagi se volvió para ver a Sahori, todavía con la camisa de su hermano

-Buenos días, Baby-Kyo –dijo la Yagami medio dormida- Buenos días, quien quiera que seas.

-Mi nombre es Shingo Yabuki, a sus ordenes señorita

-Sahori Yagami, mucho gusto

-Ya... ¿Yagami? –preguntó Shingo con visible temor

-Si, es la hermana gemela de Iori –comento Kyo secamente

Shingo se ruborizó y bajó la vista, impresionado por la belleza de Sahori. La chica le sonrió.

Iori se despertó, se puso unos jeans y fue a la cocina, pensando que sólo estaban Kyo Y Sahori. Estaba todavía medio adormilado, así que llego directamente a besar a Kyo.

-Buenos días Sahori bostezo -dijo entre sueños- Buenos días, mi amor

Los labios de Kyo reaccionaron automáticamente al sentir los del Yagami... para sorpresa de Shingo.

-Kyo... –dijo al tiempo que caía al suelo inconsciente

-¡Iori! Mira lo que has hecho –dijo el trigueño con fingido enojo.

-¡YABUKI¿Y ese qué estaba haciendo aquí? –preguntó Iori.

-Me vino a visitar, y ahora, les va a decir a todos…

-Lo que tú ya les dijiste…-Iori le dirigió una extraña mirada a su amante.

-Calma ya, los dos –dijo Sahori con una calma más propia de Yuki que de una Yagami- De cualquier forma se iban a enterar tarde o temprano.

-Pero si quieres en este momento lo mato y santo remedio –una flama púrpura apareció en las manos del pelirrojo

**-**No, Iori¿Cómo crees? Con todos los guardias que hay este año...

-Pues, como sea, vamos a reanimarlo –señaló la pelirroja- Kyo, trae hielo, mucho hielo

Kyo fue a la cocina y le entregó a Sahori una bolsa con hielo

-Ahora, hermanito, ya sabes... –dijo al tiempo que se cubría los ojos.

-Como si nunca hubieras visto uno… -Se burló el pelirrojo

-Eso es algo que, de momento, no está a discusión –respondió ella.

Iori desabrochó el pantalón de Shingo e introdujo el hielo rápidamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY- un grito salió de la garganta de Yabuki, quien pegó un tremendo salto- ¿Qué fue lo que...

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kyo

-¡Kusanagi¡Dígame que es mentira¡Dígame que usted no es de esos! –Suplicaba el pequeño Shingo

-Yo... -Una mirada inquisidora por parte del Yagami fue suficiente para que Kyo entrara en razón- Tengo que ser sincero contigo, Shingo, Yo...

-Deja de darle largas, Kusanagi –dijo el pelirrojo fastidiado- Si, Kyo y yo... pues tu sabes... ¿Cómo decirte?

-Con un demonio, tienen sexo ¿Sí o No? -ambos miraron a Yabuki estupefactos

-Pues es algo más que eso –defendió el trigueño- Yo amo a Iori.

-Oh, Kyo, que tierno eres

-Ya lo sé, amorcito

-Gracias, bombón

-Para servirte, guapo

-Yo... –Shingo bajó la vista- les pido una disculpa por ser tan grosero y... bueno, quiero que sepas, Kyo, que yo... respeto su... relación –Yabuki se notaba muy incómodo- Pero, yo creo que, será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Shingo? –Kyo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su discípulo

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo apartándose bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Quién habría imaginado que Yabuki era homofóbico? –dijo Kyo al verlo salir tan apresuradamente.

-Y que lo digas –comentó Iori- si desde que lo conozco parecía todo lo contrario…

Iori descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kyo, aspiraba el aroma de su amante con sus ojos cerrados; disfrutando intensamente el momento.

-Te amo, Iori –le dijo al oído

-Kyo… -Yagami se separó un poco de él.

La puerta se abrió; "Hubiera puesto el seguro" pensó el trigueño. Sahori se recargó en el marco de la puerta, contemplando el cuadro detenidamente.

-Que tiernos, están para foto –dijo con una risilla- No se muevan, por mí está bien

-Sahori¿No tienes una casa a la cual ir? –murmuro el pelirrojo

-Oigan, he estado pensando –comentó ella- ¿Y si invitamos a Shingo a la fiesta?

-No va a querer –suspiró Kyo- creo que se decepcionó de mí…

-Le hablo bonito –sonrió la pelirroja- Sirve que te perdona…

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar salir con Yabuki? –Gruñó Iori

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso –Gruñó Sahori

-¡No estás en edad!

-¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera¡No soy una niña!

-¡Aún así, soy tu hermano mayor!

-¿Por cuánto¿Seis segundos?... Además tú sabes que la mayor soy yo!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NO USES ESE TONO CONMIGO –unas pequeñas llamas púrpura se encendieron en las manos de Iori

-USARÉ EL TONO QUE YO QUIERA –la Yagami también invocó su poder

-Cálmense... no es para tanto –por la mirada que los dos hermanos le lanzaron a Kyo, el joven Kusanagi supuso que lo mejor sería apartarse. Tres minutos después, una explosión púrpura derribó de golpe la puerta de la habitación.

Kyo se cubría debajo de una mesa mientras que las llamas púrpura volaban de un lado a otro, al igual que los trastes, muebles e insultos que los hermanos se lanzaban.

El ruido de la explosión atrajo a los peleadores de las habitaciones vecinas; Benimaru entró corriendo, pensando que se trataba de Yagami atacando a Kyo y lo mismo hizo Sagano con sus guardaespaldas.

-Kyo –dijo el rubio en posición de ataque- ¿Dónde estas?

-Aquí –respondió el trigueño desde su escondite

-Creí que...

-Calma Beni, solo es una disputa familiar

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –irrumpió sagno, muy molesto.

-¡Sagano! –exclamó Iori, que aun tenía a Sahori sujeta de ambos brazos; la pelirroja aprovechó la distracción de su hermano para lanzarle una bola de fuego y derribarlo

-Esa chica... –comentó el viejo

-Mi hermana –dijo el Yagami reincorporándose y volviendo a sujetar a la pelirroja- por desgracia.

-Es buena... Dime, jovencita¿Te gustaría entrar al torneo? –Sagano separó gentilmente a los dos.

-Yo... ¡Claro que no!

-Le da miedo –se burló Iori

-En ese caso, entraré –la chica sonrió- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Sagano

-Que me toque en el equipo de mi hermano… quien sabe si tenga que entrar a salvarle el trasero…

-Está hecho –el viejo se sonrió maliciosamente- te asignaré otra habitación... No creo que estas ruinas sean adecuadas para una joven como tú.

Sahori quedó en la misma habitación que Athena y Leona; ambas jóvenes estaban también en equipos donde eran las únicas mujeres. Después de una breve visita a la mansión Yagami para recoger algo de ropa y avisar a su padre la noticia, la pelirroja se instaló en su nueva recamara.

Faltaba una hora para que comenzara el ensayo con los Violett Flames; Sahori leía una revista en el sillón; ninguna de sus compañeras había aparecido, pero eso era algo que la tenía sin cuidado.

Athena regresaba de un arduo y cansado día de compras, ansiosa de recostarse en su cama a ver televisión. En la puerta, se topó con la nota de Sagano.

_ Queridas Athena y Leona:_

_ Por medio de esta nota les comunico que hay una nueva participante en el torneo y va a compartir el cuarto con ustedes... Tiene antecedentes familiares bastante difíciles, por lo que les suplico sean amables con ella. _

_ Firma: Sagano_.

Athena abrió la puerta sin entender lo que Sagano quería decir con 'antecedentes familiares difíciles'. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con una pelirroja que leía silenciosamente en un sillón. No parecía agresiva.

-Hola, Tu debes ser la nueva participante, Yo soy Athena Asamiya.

La pelirroja levantó la vista indiferente, estudiando a la joven de arriba a abajo

-Si, soy yo, mi nombre es Sahori, Sahori Yagami –dijo volviéndose a su lectura.

Athena frunció el ceño; una cosa era vivir con un miembro de la familia Yagami, otra muy distinta era que dicho miembro la ignorara tan flagrantemente.

-¿Y¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la noche? –Gruñó Sahori

-Eres muy maleducada –respondió Athena- ¿No se supone que los Yagami son una de las familias más elegantes de Osaka?

-Somos Yakuza, tú has las cuentas- la pelirroja se levantó del sillón- Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a arreglarme para una super-fiesta.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento:

-Bueno... –contesto Athena

-Con Sahori... por favor –dijo una voz grave

-Es para ti.

Athena le paso el teléfono a la Yagami.

-Si... ah, eres tú... si, estoy muy bien... Papá te manda saludos… ¿Qué dices?... No es posible... ¿En serio?... ¿En todo el piso?... ¡Ahora si la hicimos buena!... ¿Aquí?... ¡Ni lo sueñes!... ¡No!... Tengo que preguntarles a mis compañeras... ¿Negociar?... Solo que les fueras a pagar con cuerpo-matic, porque papá no me mandó tanto dinero... ¿Qué dice Kyo?... Mira, es listo para ser Kusanagi… Yo creo que con eso igual y la resolvemos… –Sahori se volvió hacia Athena- Athenita… hubo un apagón en todo el piso de arriba y mañana tenemos un concierto... ¿Podemos ensayar aquí?

-¿Estás Loca? –Athena sudó una gota

-Por favor... Y te invitamos a la super-fiesta…

-No me interesa ir a su estúpida fiesta –Gruñó la joven idol.

-Va a ir Kyo….

-¿Kyo? –Los ojos de Athena resplandecieron- haberlo dicho antes... claro que pueden venir.

-Dice que si... los esperamos... bye –La pelirroja colgó el teléfono y volteo a ver a Asamiya- Y... ¿Qué estabas diciendo de mi familia?

La puerta se abrió de golpe: Leona llegaba de muy mal humor y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Debes ser la nueva... –dijo la chica de cabello azul a Sahori

-Así es, me llamo Sahori Yagami

El sonido de un vaso cayendo al suelo se escuchó desde la cocina, donde Leona se encontraba.

-No te asustes –dijo Athena.

No hubo respuesta. Athena entró a la cocina para encontrarse con una Leona totalmente roja.

-Leona...

La chica de la melena celeste bajo la vista, incapaz de ocultar su rubor.

-¿Te gusta...

-A mí no me gusta nadie –dijo, apretando los dientes- ahora vete de aquí

-Va a venir a ensayar con su grupo... y va a haber una fiesta después...

Leona le dirigió una mirada asesina y Athena salió de la cocina un tanto asustada.

-Mira, que esta chica Leona ya me empezó a caer bien –comentó Sahori al ver la cara de Asamiya.

Los músicos llegaron a la habitación con todo el equipo a cuestas, conectaron y acomodaron sus instrumentos. Estaban listos para empezar; cuando Athena se aproximó a Iori, que se encontraba verificando que los amplificadores estuvieran conectados correctamente.

-Yagami... –dijo la joven- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

El pelirrojo la miró fríamente.

Benimaru, Kim, Terry y Shingo se encontraban en la habitación 917; bebiendo cervezas y conversando un poco. Alumbrándose con un candelabro, puesto que el apagón seguiría por tiempo indefinido.

-Supongo que alguien va a reparar la puerta... –el rubio dio un sorbo a la botella que tenía en la mano.

-Eso espero, la privacidad siempre es buena –comentó Kim

-No porque tengan algo que esconder –Nikaido bromeó - Shingo esta muy callado... meditabundo ¿Qué piensas Shingo?

-Es que... no alcanzo a entender del todo –Yabuki se ruborizó- ¿Cómo es que un día, Kyo y Yagami se odian y al siguiente ya son novios¿Y qué Kyo no era heterosexual?

-Tienes un buen punto –los ojos azules brillaron con malicia- Yo creo que Kyo estaba un poco urgido de amor después de lo de Yuki.

-Pues, para eso, se hubiera ido con la vampiresa… –rió Terry.

-¿Vampiresa? –preguntó Kim.

-No digan eso, Sahori es una chica dulce y buena –la defendió Shingo

-La puerta no opina lo mismo –Benimaru soltó una carcajada

-¿La puerta? –Kim lanzó una mirada de asombro a Yabuki- No me digas que es...

-La hermana gemela de Iori Yagami –Nikaido dio un trago a su cerveza- ¿Cómo la ven?

-Pues yo creo que a Shingo le gusta –rió Terry

-Pero es la hermana de Iori…-El aprendiz bajó la vista.

-¿Crees que te asesine si te ve demasiado cerca de su hermanita? –Nikaido sonrió con cierta burla- Calma, de la morgue no pasas.

El ensayo de esa noche fue rápido, parte porque todos querían irse a festejar... parte porque estaban en una habitación ajena. Iori llegó a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, acompañado por Sahori y la otra corista. La joven morena, que decía llamarse Sakura, era un poco más alta que Sahori, un poco más delgada, de facciones más complejas... La Yagami era una belleza clásica; en cambio Sakura con su rostro ovalado, sus grandes ojos negros y sus labios delgados tenía la apariencia de una chica rebelde.

Se acomodaron todos en la van de Yashiro: una Chevrolet del año 88 en la que podían viajar cómodamente siete personas y, apretados, hasta doce.

-La noche esta muy tranquila –comentó Athena sonriendo.

-demasiado diría yo –Sakura encendió un cigarrillo.

Kyo miraba por la ventana; el rumbo le resultaba poco familiar, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a alejarse mucho de su barrio.

-Estos lugares me recuerdan… –comentó la morena.

-¿Que? – preguntó Kyo

-Cuando Violett Flames era solo una banda de cochera

-¿Banda de cochera? –rió Yashiro

-Si, ensayábamos en la cochera de un amigo –Sakura sonrió, pero luego cambió la mirada hasta volverse totalmente inexpresiva- mencionar su nombre sería de muy mal gusto ahora.

-Kianu... –murmuró Kyo con cierta ira, en un volumen apenas audible.

-Hemos llegado –dijo contento el platinado mientras se estacionaba.

La casa de Shermie era grande y la música y el barullo se escuchaban hasta la calle; algunas bandas de Osaka se habían animado a tocar en la fiesta, donde había de todo tipo de bebidas: desde cerveza hasta champagne.

Kyo miró fijamente las caras de los dos hermanos: un par de ojos violeta visiblemente animados y otro ojo, también violeta, visiblemente fastidiado; a pesar de eso, en el rostro de ambos brillaba una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica, las miradas se encontraron. El deseo brilló en los ojos de Kyo cuando Iori salió del auto, el trigueño se lamió los labios, recordando el sabor de su amante.

Yashiro también se volvió hacia Iori, hacía demasiado tiempo desde aquella vez; la primera en la cual se había acercado tanto al pelirrojo. Sacudió su cabeza, esa noche era para Shermie. Entraron a la casa y la hermosa joven fue a recibirlos.

-Bonjour, te estaba esperando –dijo al tiempo que echaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yashiro.

El platinado se inclinó a besar los labios de Shermie, rodeando la pequeña cintura con un brazo.

Athena se colgó del brazo de Kyo y lo arrastró a la pista. Sahori hizo señas a alguien en el otro extremo de la fiesta y se fue a su encuentro. Los demás músicos también se separaron, dejando solos a Iori y a Leona

La joven militar bajó la vista al suelo, no sabía como abordar a Iori y este, al parecer, no quería ser abordado.

-Yagami... –Leona puso una mano en su hombro.

-Llámame por mi nombre –su voz era fría- estamos en una fiesta

-Perdóname si te molesto, es solo que...

-No me molestas

-Quería saber si... –Leona se ruborizo hasta la raíz del cabello.

Iori la miró fijamente "Pobrecilla, realmente le gusto" pensó "Tendré que ser sincero":

-Leona, me gustan los hombres.

-Ah, entonces creo que…–murmuró la chica de cabello azul

-Todavía queda el matrimonio, tengo que casarme con alguien ¿Sabes?

-¿Me estas proponiendo?

-No, solo te digo que no te desanimes – Una sonrisa brilló en sus labios- Ser esposa de adorno es mejor que nada.

-¿Para que quieres una esposa, si no piensas amarla? –Leona fijó sus ojos verdes en Iori- Ya es muy tarde para que empieces a preocuparte por lo que diga la gente.

-Realmente no quiero nada –suspiró el pelirrojo- De cualquier forma la 'maldición de Orochi' me matará tarde o temprano.

Leona sintió escalofrios al escuchar la palabra Orochi; ella sabía bien de que se trataba, conocía ese sentimiento... desesperación, ira, sed de sangre, todo eso en uno solo. El aura de Leona tenía una carga de Orochi demasiado débil, no era suficiente para dañar su cuerpo, aunque era capaz de provocarle el "Riot of Blood" si sus defensas bajaban lo suficiente. Se decía que el daño de Orochi invadía la sangre y luego los pulmones; la llamada 'Maldición de Orochi' sólo atacaba a los hombres de la familia Yagami, provocando que murieran antes de cumplir los treinta.

-Pero Sahori dijo que ella era… –Leona también sabía que Orochi afectaba únicamente al primogénito.

-Nunca se supo cual vino primero –Yagami comentó con tristeza- Hubo un apagón y solo seis segundos de diferencia entre uno y otro, mi madre murió en ese momento y cuando el alboroto pasó nadie sabía quien fue primero.

Leona pasó su brazo por los hombros de Iori, tomando la cabeza del pelirrojo, quien se apoyó contra el hombro de la joven.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó al fin Iori.

-No –respondió la chica- Yo nunca bailo.

-¿Ni porque me estoy muriendo?

-Tonto…

El pelirrojo tomó a Leona de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista; pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de esta y comenzó a bailar con ella.

Kyo se volvía a verlos, en sus ojos brillaba una furia casi asesina, quería destruir a la joven intrusa que pegaba su cuerpo al de Iori.

-Preocúpate cuando se estén besando apasionadamente –dijo una voz femenina en su oído.

Los ojos de Sahori le miraron fijamente, con cierta ternura.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, ya sólo quedaban en casa de Shermie un selecto grupo de personas (entiéndase los que nos interesan en este fic).

-Ok, chicos, puesto que ya no hay mucha gente... –dijo Shermie acercando una botella de Vodka- Juguemos algo...

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Yashiro

-No sé… ¿Qué tal si jugamos "Verdad o Reto"? –La chica le guiñó un ojo.

Todos se acomodaron en la sala en torno a la mesa de centro. (Donde estaba cada quien queda a criterio del lector)

-¿Quién empieza? –Preguntó Shermie

-Yo –dijo Sahori- Leona¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad –Leona se notaba incómoda.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Leona pasó saliva:

-Pues feo no es –La chica de cabello azul comentó un tanto fastidiada de que, al menos ese día, todo el mundo le tocara el mismo tema- Pero todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que es homosexual.

Iori estaba totalmente rojo, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios.

-Me toca a mí –dijo Leona- Iori¿Verdad o reto?

-Reto –dijo el pelirrojo, que detestaba hablar de su vida privada

-Esperaba que dijeras verdad...-comentó ella- tienes que...

-¿Besarte? –preguntó Chris

-Si, un beso de dos minutos –rió Athena.

-La que tiene que poner el reto es ella –gruñó Kyo irritado

-Shermie –dijo Leona decidida- ¿Tienes una jeringa a la mano?

Todos la miraron extrañados, en especial Iori.

-Si, claro –Shermie sonrió con malicia- No sabía que fueras tan salvaje Leona.

-Solamente quiero un poquito de su sangre –Los ojos verdes brillaron- Mera curiosidad científica… además nos beneficiaría a todos

Yashiro miró de reojo al Yagami, quien estaba extremadamente nervioso.

-No seas así, Leona –dijo de súbito el pelirrojo- Tú sabes que eso no es jugar limpio…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la joven- Si fuiste tú quien lo sacó a colación hace un rato.

-Hagamos esto –interrumpió Yashiro- Como apoyo moral, todos los Orochi aquí presentes nos tomaremos muestras de sangre mañana. En una de esas, la idea de Leona podría funcionar.

-En ese caso contaría como un reto no cumplido –comentó Shermie.

-No importa, lo guardaré como pendiente –Leona disimulaba su sonrisa de triunfo.

Iori miró a Yashiro, tal vez un poco más nervioso de lo debido. El platinado se limitó a hacerle un gesto con los ojos.

-Ahora voy yo, ya que esta no contó –dijo Athena- Kyo...

-Verdad –dijo el trigueño, algo irritado por la extraña complicidad entre Nanakase y el pelirrojo.

-¿Has tenido... tu sabes... con Iori? –Athena bajó la vista

-Si –respondió Kyo algo rojo- Ahora voy yo, Yashiro...

-Verdad –dijo el platinado con mirada desafiante.

-Con respecto a aquella conversación... ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-¿Quién dijo que te ayude? –El platinado rió con sarcasmo- con el tiempo comprenderás... Voy yo, Sahori

-Reto –Típica Yagami, Sahori tampoco contaba sus secretos

-Besa a Kyo, durante dos minutos

Sahori se levantó, acercándose a Kyo e inclinándose lentamente hasta tocar su boca. Kyo se estremeció al contacto con esos labios; cuando la lengua de la joven entro en su boca pudo percibir el sabor idéntico y la misma forma de jugar con su lengua.

Sahori saboreo aquel beso, con cierta maldad, el sabor de Kyo era excelente; un deja vu la golpeó, ella ya conocía ese sabor, en sus sueños había saboreado esa boca, al mismo tiempo que su hermano besaba a Kyo, el sabor también la invadía a ella. La pelirroja sabía que cada amante que tomaba uno, lo sentía también el otro.

-Ahora yo, tu ya preguntaste –dijo Chris- Shermie...

-Verdad

-¿Qué es lo que le pediste a Yashiro que te diera de cumpleaños?

-Eres muy joven para entenderlo –respondió Shermie, indignada.

* * *

Notas de la primera edición (año 2000):

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, etc., pueden enviarlas a luvslashguns-n-roses. **(ya no sirve este mail)**

Ya sé que aún no se entiende muy bien el tema, pero no se desanimen, todavía le falta...

**Notas de la reedición 2007:**

**Es más divertido trabajar en esta historia ahora que ya sé de qué se trata XD.**

**Como verán, quienes leyeron la primera versión, estoy limitando la aparición de algunos personajes… Y sí, la neta Sahori es bien Mary-Sue, en el nombre lleva la penitencia (un saludo a todos los fans de Saint Seiya, aunque no se le parece en nada)… Sí, ya sé que gran parte de la trama me la estoy pasando por el arco del triunfo, pero recordemos que esta fic está situado en el fantástico año de 1998 y se toma el torneo 97 como última referencia… Ah, y No, aquí Kyo jamás fue secuestrado…**

**Sus opiniones serán recibidas en: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Viajes al pasado

The Rainbow Tour.

Capitulo 3.

Viajes al pasado

* * *

Después de darle a Shermie un tremendo regalo de cumpleaños (como quien dice un regarrote), Yashiro se fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón; recordando aquella noche, cuando después de una tocada había comenzado su breve aventura con Iori; aquella que 'duró lo que duran dos meses de hielo en un whisky on the rocks' (Sí, este capitulo lo escribí escuchando a Sabina… en ese entonces).

Corría el año de 1994; Yashiro y su primera banda, Spine, estaban comenzando su carrera. Una noche particularmente mala, Yashiro se sentía demasiado agobiado para volver a su casa. Llegó al 'Rainbow: Bar and Grill' (Sí, tienen una sucursal en Osaka) y decidió entrar a tomar un trago: el lugar estaba lleno y una banda tocaba en vivo: Los Violett Flames.

Yashiro se fijó en el pelirrojo que tocaba el bajo: no era espectacularmente bueno, pero parecía tener un entusiasmo que Yashiro llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver en alguien más. Se decidió a abordarlo al final del concierto: se acercó a él, bebieron unas cuantas cervezas y la conversación se profundizó.

-Ya decía yo que tenías cara de hijo de familia –había dicho Yashiro con cierta desilusión.

-Solamente es la cara, y el apellido en todo caso –le respondió Iori- además, lo más probable es que pasemos la noche juntos y que mañana ya ni nos conozcamos.

Yashiro sonrió al recordar a Iori antes de que las circunstancias lo marcaran de por vida.

-¿En mi cuarto o en el tuyo? –fue la pregunta con que Yashiro había cerrado el trato.

-En el tuyo.

_Pensé que tu sonrisa era inagotable como el agua, hasta que casi se fue, quería siempre mas, siempre lo siguiente y lo que tuve lo olvide, creí que lo que amaba era en si tu carne, pero descubrí tu ser... _Tarareó Nanakase en su mente, encendiendo el segundo cigarrillo, mirando la ciudad desde el balcón de Shermie.

Durante dos meses, Yashiro y el pelirrojo fueron inseparables. Yashiro sonrió al recordar todas las tardes que pasaban juntos, caminando hombro con hombro por las calles de Osaka, los interminables ensayos, las presentaciones y el sonido de aquel Rickenbacher, que al paso de cuatro años seguía siendo tan mediano como siempre.

Una noche, al final de un concierto encontró una nota en su camerino:

_ Yashiro:_

_ Las cosas no están nada bien,_

_Mi padre… Ya no puedo_

_Verte más._

_Te amo._

_Iori_

Guardó la carta y se fue a refugiar al bar más cercano. Esa noche bebió como nunca lo había hecho.

Después, en 1995, se enteró del torneo y siguió la trayectoria del peleador y del músico, buscando alguna razón. Fue cuando Eiji Kisagari hizo su aparición: para los medios; un ninja, compañero de equipo de Yagami; para la escena musical de Osaka, su amante. Yashiro sintió un profundo escalofrío al recordar la terrible forma en la que Kisagari marcó a Iori; el pelirrojo no por nada llegó a llamarle "mi amor fatal".

Al parecer las cosas mejoraron para el Yagami con un joven guitarrista recién llegado de Tokio: un autentico Adonis, alto, atlético; con largos cabellos negros y grandes ojos verde claro (Les dije que era lo más bueno de este fanfic). El romance duró varios años, hasta que una noche, el hermoso Kianu abandonó al Yagami por la novia de Kyo Kusanagi, su eterno rival y enemigo. Yashiro pasó una mano por sus cabellos; si bien era cierto que Iori había sufrido bastante, el pelirrojo había hecho una especie de pacto con el diablo la misma noche que Kianu se fue; un contrato que Yashiro también había firmado al unirlo con Kyo Kusanagi. _¿En qué me has metido, Iori?_ Se dijo mientras contemplaba la ciudad desde aquel balcón.

Kyo se despertó a las dos y media de la tarde. _Esto ya se me esta haciendo costumbre_ pensó; a su lado sólo había un hueco en la almohada, señal de que Iori ya había despertado. Se levanto y se vistió par salir a la sala, puesto que no tenían puerta, no se podía dar el lujo de andar desnudo por la habitación..

-Buenos días –dijo una voz grave

Kyo sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amante

-Lamento no poder acompañarte a desayunar, pero tengo que ir a casa de mi padre, a recoger unos cables para el concierto de esta noche –comentó Iori al tiempo que salía de la habitación

Yashiro subía las escaleras, cuando chocó con una joven; no muy alta, rubia, de ojos azules.

- Blue Mary, que gusto de verte –dijo el platinado con una sonrisa

-Yashiro Nanakase ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –respondió la joven

-Pues vine a echarle la mano a un colega, músico, cuyo guitarrista huyó con una mujer –rió Yashiro.

-¿Músico¿De aquí¿Del torneo? No tengo ni idea¿Quién es? –preguntó Mary

-Quien menos te imaginas... ¿Y Billy¿Qué ha sido de él? –Yashiro había estado pensando mucho en Eiji.

-No se inscribió al torneo, pero está aquí, en Osaka, con otro tipo... Eiji, no lo conoces, estuvo sólo en el 95 –comentó la rubia- con Yagami y Billy

-¿Y que hacen aquí? –Yashiro sonrió para si mismo

-Pues este tipo... Eiji, al parecer tuvo problemas con su clan –respondió Mary- Traficaba Heroína y no sé que otras substancias.

-¿Y tú qué tienes que ver ahí? –preguntó Yashiro intrigado

-Pues, que South Town es mi territorio… Y si puedo probar que Eiji sólo operaba ahí… ¿Por qué tanto interés en Kisagari? –Mary lo miró a los ojos, estaba segura que Yashiro ocultaba algo...

-¡Nanakase! –gritó una voz profunda a espaldas de la chica.

-Estaba esperándote –dijo Yashiro, aliviado- ¿Cómo Vez Que Billy y _Eiji_ están en la ciudad?

Mary se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada de hielo de Iori Yagami, el pelirrojo tenía su mano entrelazada con la de una joven también pelirroja.

-Buen día Yagami –dijo Mary- veo que hoy te encuentras bien acompañado.

Iori se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, al tiempo que bajaba la escalera hasta quedar junto a Yashiro, sin soltar a Sahori, quien había quedado junto a Mary.

-Bueno, fue un placer, Mary –dijo Yashiro

-Igualmente, Yashiro, Yagami y ¿Señora? –se despidió Mary

-Es mi hermana... –dijo Iori en voz baja.

-Sahori Yagami, encantada –sonrió la pelirroja

Llegaron a la mansión rápidamente; Yagami Sr. se encontraba en viaje de negocios, pero su segunda esposa los recibió. Yashiro sudó una gota al verla, parte porque no era mucho mayor que ellos, parte porque le resultaba conocida...

-Nanakase ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Iori

-¿Es...? –fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar Yashiro

-Si, la esposa de mi padre: Mature –dijo el pelirrojo indiferente

La ex-secretaria de Rugal saludó amablemente al joven. Mature había cambiado bastante, lucía más elegante y a la vez menos glamorosa: su cabello rubio recogido como le era habitual, su forma de vestir tampoco había cambiado mucho, pero verla con un niño en brazos y embarazada rompía totalmente con la imagen de mujer fatal que tenía en 1996.

Después de los saludos formales, los tres chicos fueron a la habitación de Iori por los cables que les hacían falta. El platinado miraba a su alrededor, sin poder evitar darse cuenta de que había muchos carteles de óperas en las paredes.

-A su padre debe gustarle mucho la ópera... –comentó Nanakase.

-Nuestra madre fue cantante... –respondió Sahori

-Ah –suspiró Yashiro, lo único que podía salir de la mezcla de una cantante de ópera y un líder de la yakuza eran dos gemelos como aquellos

La recamara de Iori era bastante grande y ordenada, tenía una gran colección de discos "Obvio" pensó Yashiro "Cualquier músico colecciona, yo mismo tengo demasiados... algunos incluso son suyos, me los prestó hace años". El platinado clavó su vista en la mesa de noche, donde yacía, entre tantas cosas, una veladora en forma de flama púrpura, él mismo se la había regalado. Tenía estantes llenos de libros de música, literatura y algunas revistas; Nanakase se preguntó si en alguno de ellos estarían, guardadas entre las páginas, las rosas que la había dado o los poemas que le había escrito.

Iori sacó los cables y una caja de metal de un cajón, el pelirrojo sonrió; en esa caja tenía todas las herramientas y demás cachivaches que podían ser útiles en una tocada.

-Lindo cuarto –comentó el platinado

El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír, mientras Yashiro se entretenía revolviendo los libreros; Nanakase se fijó en un album que estaba en un rincón: "KING OF FIGHTERS 1950- 1984". Lo tomó y se volvió hacia Iori.

-¿Qué el torneo no comenzó en 1994? –preguntó al pelirrojo

-No, fue prohibido en 1984 y se retomó 10 años después con un nuevo reglamento.

Yashiro se puso a hojear el álbum, algunas caras le eran conocidas: los padres de Kyo, Ryo, Terry e Iori, el Comandante Heidern, Chin Gentsai...; varios años más jóvenes. Nanakase fijó su vista en una fotografía, en ella, tres hombres y una dama, jóvenes, no llegaban a los treinta años; Yagami Sr., alto, fuerte, con su cabello rojo siempre impecable y tomando de la cintura a la mujer rubia, de grandes ojos violeta: Sahori O'Flyn; a su lado, dos hombres de cabello negro, parecidos en cuanto a colores pero totalmente distintos en fisonomía: uno era alto, delgado y con una mirada fría, Kian Sagano. El otro: tal vez el que más le llamo la atención, era de mediana estatura, grandes ojos castaños adornados por largas y tupidas pestañas negras, su cabello largo caía en rizos sobre sus hombros y una barba muy negra que le daba un aspecto de hippie: Gabriel Morte.

-¿Tu madre? –preguntó Yashiro señalando a la mujer.

-Si –murmuró el pelirrojo

-¿Irlandés-Japonés? –pregunto de nuevo el platinado

-Yo no, ella si, mi abuelo nació en Duvlin, pero adoptó la nacionalidad japonesa cuando se casó con mi abuela- Iori miró a Yashiro fijamente, dándole a entender que no quería hablar mas del tema.

-¿Y los otros?

-Compañeros de equipo de mi padre –respondió secamente- uno de ellos es el que organiza el torneo de este año.

-¿Y el otro?

-¿Gabriel? Un buen tipo, es español, tiene una banda en Osaka; cantan covers de grupos y cantantes hispanos –Iori levantó la vista- Algún día te lo presentaré.

Regresaron a las villas, no tenían ánimos de ensayar y Kyo había salido con sus amigos. Sahori se fue a su habitación, dejando al platinado y a Iori solos en la habitación de este último.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, querido –dijo Yashiro mirando al pelirrojo fijamente.

-Yashiro... –Iori no estaba molesto

-¿Qué esperas lograr con todo esto?

-Yashiro... no me presiones –Iori sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, ofreciéndole otro al platinado- Alguien tenía que hacer algo….

-¿Qué pensará tu padre?

-Tú sabes que, después de lo que pasó con Eiji, la opinión de mi padre me tiene sin cuidado - el pelirrojo hablaba con sinceridad pero fríamente-Tú también eres hijo de Orochi, por eso crees que sabes lo que me pasa; pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea… ¿Recuerdas el torneo 97?

-No sé como sobrevivimos –Yashiro rió tristemente, mientras sacaba el humo- con esa me bastó para NUNCA volver a inscribirme

-Pues fue a raíz de eso que decidí hacer lo que hice con Kyo –Iori fijó su mirada en el platinado- Digamos que es mi manera de arreglar las cosas.

-Shermie me mataría si supiera que… –sonrió el platinado.

-Te quiere mucho... –comentó el pelirrojo

-Es una buena chica, tenemos planes de casarnos

-¿Y así me dices que aún me amas? –dijo Yagami con fingido reproche

-Es una chica muy abierta- sonrió Nanakase- me conoce y sabe todo lo mío, por eso me voy a casar con ella, claro que para eso falta mucho...

-Yo también he pensado en eso, tal vez algún día decida cambiar mis preferencias y buscar a la indicada –ahora era Iori quien sonaba triste

-Iori... –Yashiro no sabía que decir con respecto a ese tema

-Aunque no lo creas, no hay muchas que se animen a casarse con un moribundo –el sarcasmo había vuelto a aparecer.

-No hables de eso… -El platinado bajó la vista- Tienes que seguir luchando…

-Yashiro...

El momento fue interrumpido por la entrada de Kyo.

-Ya vine... –dijo con una sonrisa- esto parece velorio, anímense un poco.

Iori sonrió y el trigueño se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado y entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelirrojo.

-Tienes un gran motivo para seguir luchando... –continuó Yashiro mirándole con tristeza

-Claro que lo tengo –Iori le sonrió discretamente.

-¿De que hablan? –preguntó el Kusanagi

-De nada importante –Yagami callo a su compañero con un beso.

Leona miraba por la ventana de su habitación, pensaba en Iori; siempre le había gustado, desde que lo vio la primera vez: el cabello rojo, los ojos violeta... encantador. Antes de la fiesta, había visto al pelirrojo inalcanzable, totalmente lejano y esa noche, tras aquella confesión, se había dado cuenta que Yagami era más humano de lo que él mismo creía. Sin embargo, había algo que no acababa de entender en cuanto a la relación que llevaba con Kyo, a momentos le parecía que el pelirrojo estaba ahí como obligado… Un golpe en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Leona... abre, soy yo –la voz de Sahori sonaba agitada.

-¿Qué pasa? –La chica de cabello azul se sorprendió de ver a la pelirroja tan emocionada

-Lo he encontrado, al hombre de mis sueños –Los ojos violeta brillaban de ilusión- es alto, fuerte... muy guapo y todo un caballero.

-¿En este torneo? –Leona no acababa de captar lo de 'todo un caballero'.

-Sí, todo un hombre…

-¿Quién? –la joven militante no imaginaba que peleador cabía en la descripción de 'todo un hombre'.

-Kim Kaphwan –dijo la pelirroja soñando

-¿KIM¿Estás loca?

-¿Qué tiene Kim?

-¿Además de mujer y dos hijos? –dijo Leona con sarcasmo

-Casado... o cazado, que no es lo mismo pero es igual –Sahori se quedó pensativa- Yo no soy destructora de hogares... pero por ese Kim...

-¿Qué estas tramando? –La chica de cabello azul miró inquisitivamente a la pelirroja

-Pues tu que crees... me lo voy a robar –Sahori sonrió con malicia- como buena Yagami, siempre obtengo lo que quiero y si no... lo arrebato

Kim entró a su habitación algo agitado; regresaba de visitar a Chang y Choi, cuando se encontró de frente a la pelirroja: linda joven, con la elegancia de una princesa. Se habían encontrado en el pasillo que dividía las dos habitaciones del noveno piso; chocaron, el se disculpó y al momento de presentarse, creyó que la única forma de saludar a una joven tan distinguida era con un beso en la mano; después cayó en la cuenta de que aquella hermosa muchacha no era otra, si no la hermana gemela de Iori Yagami... _Otro ser maligno, vil carroña al igual que su hermano_, Kim se sintió asqueado _No tienen perdón_ pensó.

El barco había llegado a puerto dos horas antes, pero los trámites eran lentos. Dejó las tres cajas en el auto: _Ámbar, Rubí y Esmeralda, mis tres mártires de sangre Orochi; No esperaba encontrarlas en esta forma._ Gabriel se dirigió al Rainbow, el concierto estaba por empezar...

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la reedición 2007:**

**Vaya que estoy disfrutando reeditar mi Opera Prima… **

**PERO POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Después de la lluvia

The Rainbow Tour

Capitulo 4

Después de la lluvia, siempre llega el arcoiris

* * *

La tormenta se había soltado repentinamente, era una lluvia espesa que prometía durar toda la noche...

-¿Ya conectaron los amplificadores? –Preguntó "Pinhead" mientras acomodaba el teclado- No se preocupen, ya no han de tardar...

Iori le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas, llevaban ya buen rato esperando al tecladista y al otro guitarrista, y, al parecer, iban a esperar mucho más...

-Si no llegan en cinco minutos, están fuera –gruñó el pelirrojo

-Mas bien, si no llegan en cinco minutos, estamos en un grave apuro –respondió Sahori- A menos que Yashiro y "Pinhead" hagan un milagro.

-¿No hay quien lo supla? –Preguntó Sakura

-Pues Shermie es buena en la guitarra –comentó Yashiro

-Chris es tecladista¿No? –continuó Iori

-Si –dijo el platinado

-¿Crees que nos ayudarían? –Preguntó Sahori- Porque tú sabes… Siempre necesitamos instrumentos que cubran el… -La pelirroja señaló con los ojos a su hermano.

-Comprendo –Nnakase asintió y salió a hacer las llamadas pertinentes.

* * *

Gabriel se vio obligado a detener el auto y refugiarse de la tormenta en una cafetería; no podía permitir que sus chicas se mojaran, ya que, en su forma actual, la lluvia podía dañarlas severamente._ Después de la lluvia siempre llega..._ Gabriel se volvió hacia la puerta cuando entró; era poco común verlo en una cafetería, de hecho, era poco común verlo en cualquier lado.

-Hace tiempo que no se te ve por aquí –el español le hizo una seña para que se sentara- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Terminó... –la voz del joven estaba llena de tristeza

-¿Por qué?

-Para que no se enterara, era necesario... –los ojos verdes del joven miraron hacia el suelo- de lo contrario mi padre...

-Tu padre hará lo que quiera –Gabriel hablaba con frialdad- Solamente hay una persona en el mundo capaz de detenerlo...

-Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no ir sobre él directamente?

-No lo hará, a tu padre no le interesa verlo muerto… Pero hay otras personas a quienes…

-Pero no entiendo –gruñó el joven- ¿A quién le puede importar algo que pasó hace tantos años?

-A él –Gabriel miró por la ventana, la luna brillaba a pesar de la lluvia- para él es una esperanza... es su esperanza, tu esperanza, la esperanza para Orochi...

-Nadie puede decirlo con certeza... No después de lo que pasó hace tres años…

Gabriel se levanto, de alguna manera tenía que llegar al concierto y la conversación con ese chico no era si no una pérdida de tiempo. Sacó unas monedas de su gabán y las arrojó sobre la mesa.

-Me voy, tu sabes lo que haces –le dirigió una última mirada al joven- pero, si realmente quieres ayudarlo, vuelve a su lado.

* * *

La banda salió al escenario con su nueva alineación, arrancando gritos de la multitud que abarrotaba el lugar. Las primeras tres canciones sirvieron para calentar al publico; luego comenzaron con algunos covers, para hacer subir un poco más los ánimos antes del descanso.

-Maldita sea, se me rompió una cuerda –refunfuñó Yashiro mientras arreglaba su guitarra.

-El público está realmente prendido esta noche –dijo Shermie con cierta emoción

-No creo que nos vayan a dejar ir muy pronto –sonrió Sakura

De pronto, la puerta de artistas se abrió y una figura empapada en la lluvia alcanzó a distinguirse en la oscuridad. Iori levantó la cara de la mascara de oxigeno para encontrarse a un Kianu cabizbajo y con el cabello escurriendo por el aguacero.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo el pelirrojo indignado

-Vine a pedir perdón y a ver si me aceptabas de nuevo- dijo el otro en un susurro.

-Entra, te vas a enfermar –Iori guió a Kianu hasta un rincón- lo siento, pero ya encontré otro guitarrista... además, si toco el bajo como tú dices…

-Todos sabemos que lo que te falta en técnica lo compensas con entusiasmo –los ojos verdes se clavaron en los ojos violeta- Además, con un vocalista podrías concentrarte más en lo tuyo.

El pelirrojo bajó la vista, pensativo, y Yashiro fue quien dio la última palabra

-No seas orgulloso, Yagami, tiene razón –dijo el platinado- Además, canta mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Kianu sonrió

-Te perdono... como músico –respondió Iori- Y te perdono lo que dijiste sobre mi manera de tocar… supongo que me hace falta práctica.

-Lo que le hace falta es un milagro… -murmuró Sahori.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ensayamos?-Kianu se limitó a asentir y el Yagami sonrió- Entonces, salgamos, que ya bastante hemos hecho esperar al publico.

* * *

Kyo se encontraba en una mesa muy cerca del escenario; cuando por fin volvieron a salir, el trigueño sintió que su corazón iba a explotar... ¡KIANU¡Kianu en el escenario al lado de Iori! El Kusanagi se sintió a punto de desmayarse.

Al final del concierto, Kyo llegó hasta el camerino; necesitaba algunas explicaciones.

Toda la banda se volvió hacia el Kusanagi, que tenía sus flamas encendidas y listas para atacar_. Por si acaso_ pensó.

-Kyo... –Empezó Iori- No pienses mal, Kianu solamente volvió como músico, entre él y yo no...

-Eso ya lo sé, amor –dijo Kyo mirando a Iori, sin ningún enojo para con él- Lo que quiero saber es... ¿Qué ha hecho con Yuki?

-Yuki... –respondió Kianu tranquilamente- no le hice nada, solamente le dije que siguiera su sueño, y eso hizo.

-¿Dónde esta?

-En Hollywood

Kyo e Iori se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí? –preguntó el pelirrojo, a punto de matar a Kianu.

-Convirtiéndose en estrella –dijo el moreno con cierta alegría.

-¿Y tú le dijiste que se fuera? –Kyo intentaba conservar la calma.

-Pues no precisamente, ella dijo que quería ser estrella de Hollywood, y yo le presté para el viaje.

Iori y Kyo se miraron entre ellos tratando de asimilar la noticia: Yuki; una niña ingenua, no muy atractiva, sin absolutamente ningún sex-appeal y con muy pocas cualidades histriónicas, en Hollywood queriendo convertirse en estrella.

-Bueno... –dijo Yashiro- el tipo "Niña Inocente" nunca pasará de moda.

-Puede incluso llegar a triunfar como cantante pop –dijo Shermie

-Sean realistas –gruñó Chris- Es fea, estúpida y para lo único que servía era para casarse con Kyo y tener hijos igual de estúpidos que ella...

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Kyo se volvió hacia Chris con una mirada asesina

-Nada más que la verdad –Respondió el chico.

-En cierta forma, -comentó Yashiro- Yuki no hacía nada más que seguirte por ahí con su carita de adoración...

-Que tampoco era sincera- continuó Kianu

-Pues se fue con el primero que encontró –agregó Iori.

-Sin olvidar que es capaz de dar... 'su mejor cara', por un papel estelar –siguió Shermie.

-Que bueno que te dejó, la verdad es que ella no te convenía –sentenció "Pinhead"

Kyo se limitó a suspirar; su vida había tomado un camino muy extraño desde aquella noche, cuando presenció por primera vez el ensayo de Violett Flames.

-Cambiando de tema, quería proponer algo –anunció "Pinhead"- Hace algunos años, hubo problemas entre Violett Flames y CYS porque nuestros estilos eran muy parecidos, ahora estamos muy bien... ¿Por qué no fusionarnos en una nueva Banda, para entrar todos juntos al duelo? –_Y de paso matar un poco la competencia _se dijo a si mismo.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, ciertamente había lo suficiente como para hacer la mejor banda de Osaka...

-¿Cómo nos llamaremos, entonces? –preguntó Chris

-Fue en este bar donde Yashiro y yo nos conocimos –Comenzó Iori- también ha sido aquí donde ambas bandas hemos dado nuestras mejores tocadas; donde nos enfrentábamos cada noche y donde por fin nos unimos… Creo que 'Rainbow' sería un muy buen nombre.

-Rainbow, me gusta –dijo Yashiro tendiéndole la mano a Iori.

El pelirrojo apretó la mano del platinado y todos los músicos unieron también sus manos.

-Entonces Rainbow seremos –sonrió Sahori

Kyo miro al pelirrojo con una mezcla de alegría y celos. El joven Kusanagi había reparado, después de muchos años, en que Iori nunca había estado tan solo como todos decían; siempre tenía a su lado a un pequeño y bastante selecto grupo de personas: Sahori, Yashiro, Kianu...

Kyo se vio a si mismo como una sombra entre la multitud: no tenía ningún derecho, ningún poder, nada sobre Iori. Era tan solo uno entre tantos.

-Estuvieron excelentes... todos –dijo una voz con marcado acento extranjero- Los felicito.

Todos volvieron su vista hacia Gabriel, el hombre se encontraba recargado en la pared, con tres cajas a su lado.

-Aquí está un pequeño regalo de parte mía -dijo el español- Son únicas en su clase, así que espero las traten como se merecen.

* * *

Iori se despertó en su habitación de las villas, a su lado Kyo dormía profundamente; se levanto y fue hasta donde había dejado las cajas. La noche anterior, había decidido llevarlas con él. Quitó el papel que envolvía la primera, era un estuche negro, grande, de madera y algo pesado. Abrió la caja y lo que encontró ahí le sorprendió terriblemente: Una guitarra eléctrica de color ámbar brillante. El pelirrojo levantó el instrumento y se puso a probar las cuerdas, perfectamente afinada, y sin embargo no sonaba como ninguna otra guitarra eléctrica que hubiera oído antes. Miró mas detenidamente, en uno de los costados aparecía en letras negras y escrito a mano, el nombre "Ámbar".

Intrigado, abrió la segunda caja y en ella encontró otra guitarra eléctrica, solo que esta era de un rojo intenso; el sonido de esta también era algo único y en el costado tenía escrito con diferente caligrafía: "Ruby".

El tercer paquete fue el más impactante: un stick que en uno de sus mástiles era un bajo y en el otro guitarra, verde, con su propio sonido, se llamaba "Esmeralda". El pelirrojo tomo el instrumento en sus brazos; se sentía extraño, como si en cualquier momento fuera a cobrar vida y se convirtiera en una hermosa joven... el pelirrojo bajo la vista hacia el estuche y encontró una fecha grabada: Enero-1995

-Fue por esas fechas cuando… –murmuró Iori.

* * *

Kyo se despertó y sintió el hueco a su lado, al levantar la vista pudo ver al Yagami sosteniendo un instrumento; el pelirrojo estaba perdido contemplando aquella extraña forma de guitarra. El trigueño se acerco a él y paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Iori; sin poder evitar darse cuenta de que el otro temblaba.

-Reacciona, tonto –le dijo al oído- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es hermosa... realmente muy hermosa –murmuro el pelirrojo.

-Si tú lo dices... –Kyo suspiró – Ahora vuelve a la cama, no queremos que te enfermes.

-No, de ninguna manera quisiera enfermarme –Iori seguía un tanto absorto

Los ojos violeta del Yagami se volvieron hacia Kyo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _Al menos algo bueno tenía que surgir de eso _pensó. El trigueño le quitó a Esmeralda y la puso en el piso, para luego llevarlo a la cama y besarlo con suavidad.

-Debo volver a la escuela el Lunes –le dijo mientras ambos descansaban juntos.

- Te extrañaré –dijo Iori con cierto sarcasmo.

-Promete que no me engañarás mientras estoy en clases –Kyo hablaba en serio

-¿Con quien te engañaría? –respondió el pelirrojo con cierta burla

-¿Con Kianu?

-No, no lo vale

-¿Con Yashiro? -Yagami se quedó en silencio y Kyo lo miro fijamente- Contesta, Iori

-No, no te voy as engañar con Yashiro… si algo sucede, lo sabrás todo y ya no será engaño.

-Estúpido Iori –Kyo se dio vuelta, pero jamás pudo conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Sahori se revolvía en la cama. Pensaba en Kim; aquel hombre la había cautivado profundamente. Tenía una sensación de necesidad y urgencia por buscarlo, aunque, naturalmente, sabía donde estaba: la habitación de al lado de la de su hermano. El teléfono sonó y la pelirroja se sintió aliviada al no ser la única persona con insomnio esa noche.

Leona se despertó y notó que la luz del cuarto de Sahori estaba encendida. Se acercó y encontró a la pelirroja escribiendo.

-¿Qué escribes? –Preguntó Leona- Si se puede saber

-Una canción... Yashiro me la acaba de dictar por el teléfono –la Yagami se sonrojó- Parece ser que es nuestra carta fuerte para el concurso.

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas? –La joven militante arqueó una ceja.

-Porque creo que se la escribió a mi hermano –Sahori le entrego el cuaderno.

Leona frució el ceño:

-Perdon Sahori, pero me cuesta trabajo pensar que tu hermano sea… –dijo al fin

-Sí, es difícil al principio –respondió la pelirroja- Pero fíjate bien en la letra, estoy segura que es para él.

La chica del cabello azul miró el cuaderno fíjamente:

-¿Le pasó algo a Iori? –preguntó Leona algo afligida

-Yo creo, pero nunca me han dicho nada ni mi papá ni él –comentó la pelirroja

-Esta parte, sobretodo, me hace pensar que fue algo grave –la joven militar comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_But he's not the same.  
There's something 'bout his kisses... that tells me he's changed.  
I know there's something missing inside.  
Something died.  
His heart, his heart is out in the streets_.

-¿Crees que si le pregunto a Yashiro el me cuente?- Sahori bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé…- Leona le puso una mano en el hombro- Pero ojalá tu hermano sepa que estás ahí para apoyarlo.

* * *

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a SNK

Aguanten, que esta va a ser una historia laaaaaaaaaaaaarga

P.D:: NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR CUAQUIER ERROR EN LA IDEA ORIGINAL DEL KOF

**

* * *

**

**Notas 2007:**

**Sí, cambiaron algunas cosas y además la canción me la plagié.**

**Blondie "Out in the Streets"**

**Gracias a Luciusdachiller por el Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Y LOS DEMÁS, MANDEN YA ALGO!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Siempre juntos, ¿Verdad?

The Rainbow Tour.

Capitulo 5

Siempre juntos¿Verdad?

* * *

Shermie se paseaba molesta de un lado a otro de la sala – Yashiro ¿Acaso estás loco? Una cosa es lo que nosotros hacemos… Pero lo que Iori y tú están haciendo es algo muy muy malo.

-Tranquilízate, todavía no es seguro que ocurra algo- Yashiro se defendía- además tú sabes que lo tiene merecido… Y yo ni siquiera tengo ya nada que ver con Iori.

Chris se limitaba a observar; había dejado de idolatrar a Yashiro hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Cómo? Si cada que se le ocurre llamarte vas corriendo a su lado- La voz de Shermie estaba cargada de furia y, mas que nada, de celos- Es increíble que sigas enamorado de él...

-¿Celosa? –el platinado volteó a verla con una de esas miradas, habituales en él, que parecían leer la mente.

-Nueva filosofía- remató Chris con fingida solemnidad- Orochis de todos los pueblos uníos.

-¡Cállate Chris! –dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sher... –Yashiro abrazó a la joven- Tú sabes que yo ya nada con Iori. Mi novia eres tú.

Chris bajó la vista.

Desde que Yashiro y Shermie habían comenzado su relación, no podía evitar sentirse como un estorbo. Desde entonces se había esforzado por dejar de ver a Yashiro como el gran amor de su vida; pero cuando se ama a alguien por encima de todas las cosas es difícil olvidarlo, y más aun, dejar que se vaya con alguien más. Se levantó y los dejó solos. Necesitaba pensar.

-Dime que ya no estás enamorado de Iori –dijo Shermie a Yashiro mientras este besaba su cuello- Pero esta vez con sinceridad.

Nanakase se detuvo en seco y se separó de ella.

-No puedo... –dijo al tiempo que se tumbaba en el sillón y encendía un cigarro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la joven.

-Porque... tú sabes que no es así –respondió él- ¿No te basta saber que siempre estaré contigo?

-Entonces solo eso soy... un sustituto.

-No, tampoco es así –los ojos escarlata de Yashiro se nublaron ligeramente- te quiero por que eres tú

-¿Y a él? –Shermie se sentó al lado de Yashiro; llevaban ya demasiado tiempo evadiendo esa conversación.

-A él lo quiero por distintas razones –repuso el platinado- lo quiero por que es hermoso, por que es inalcanzable... son tantos los motivos.

-¿Y Rainbow?

-Es una gran oportunidad...

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Shermie aunque ya conocía la respuesta: Rainbow era la mejor oportunidad que tenían para triunfar como músicos.

-Ni él, ni yo podemos hacerlo solos –respondió Nanakase- nos necesitamos mutuamente si queremos salir de aquí... es lo que siempre habíamos soñado, aún antes del plan, aún antes de conocernos; tanto tú, como Chris, como él y como yo, ya sabíamos que nuestro camino era la música.

* * *

Kyo se despertó al escuchar el telefono; _Maldición ¿Por qué tienen que llamar a media noche cuando tengo que ir a la escuela_ pensó mientras se dirigía a contestar.

-Bueno... ¿Llamada por cobrar de Los Ángeles?... ¿Para mi?... sí, acepto... bueno... ¡Yuki!... ¿Qué estas haciendo en... ¿QUÉ?... ¿Cuándo llegas?... Hmh... ok, iré por ti al aeropuerto y hablamos... si, cuidate... adios –_Voy a asesinar a Kianu_ pensó Kyo. Acababa de recibir una llamada de Yuki; la chica, por consejo de Kianu, había decidido ir a probar suerte en Hollywood y por obvias razones: su falta de talento histriónico y el hecho de ser una niña bastante simplona y muy poco agraciada, Yuki no consiguió mas que un papelucho en una cinta porno y un boleto de regreso a Osaka. No podía decirse que Kyo estuviera molesto; deseaba con toda el alma asesinar a Kianu por inducir a una jovencita inocente a cometer tales locuras, pero no estaba del todo enojado.

-Voy a matar a tu guitarrista –dijo al pelirrojo que todavía estaba medio dormido.

-¿Qué hizo Yashiro ahora? –Preguntó Iori entre sueños- ¿Sigue con su estúpido plan de dominar al mundo?

-No, Kianu –respondió el trigueño- Se le ocurrió convencer a Yuki de irse a Hollywood¿recuerdas?

-Que bien, que la chica haga su sueño-comentó el Yagami con un bostezo.

-IORI –la voz de Kyo se elevó lo bastante como para despertar al pelirrojo por completo.

-Tranquilízate, yo hablaré con él –dijo al fin Iori- Además, no es culpa de él; estúpida ella por hacerle caso.

-¿Y como iba ella a saber que Kianu está loco? –protestó Kyo

-Pues existen varias razones –_A pesar de todo no me parece que se hable mal de Kianu_ esta idea sorprendió al pelirrojo - Empezando por ser guitarrista de MI banda... además, Kianu no está loco.

-Nooooooo –dijo Kyo con sarcasmo- si está radicalmente equilibrado, tan equilibrado como Yashiro.

-¿Celoso¿O porque lo sacas a cuento? –los ojos violeta miraron a Kyo con cierta traición.

-Solo digo que ninguno de los dos esta en su juicio – el trigueño trató de defenderse; era cierto, estaba algo celoso de Yashiro y su relación con Iori.

-Yashiro está bastante cuerdo, solo es ambicioso –replicó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa- Y a veces creo que tiene razón.

* * *

-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde –dijo la joven morena a su acompañante que también iba corriendo.

-De cualquier forma no puede empezar el ensayo sin nosotros –respondió "Pinhead" mientras que ambos abordaban el monorriel.

Sakura se limitó a hacer un encogimiento de hombros. El trayecto de Tokio a Osaka no era largo, menos cuando ya se está acostumbrado; así ocurría con Sakura y su compañero. _Tantos años tocando en Osaka y nosotros seguimos viviendo en Tokio_ Pensaba "Pinhead".

-¿Qué tal te cayeron nuestros nuevos integrantes? –la voz de Sakura lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Shermie y Chris, a ellos no los conocía y no parecen malos- comenzó "Pinhead"- pero Yashiro, a el lo conocí hace unos años, siempre hubo problemas entre él y Iori: alguna de esas rivalidades que surgen en el torneo, ya sabes…

-A mi me cayó bien–dijo la joven- Como que le hace bien a Iori que esté con nosotros.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron; ambos sentían una cierta admiración por el guitarrista, ya que lo consideraban lo mejor de la escena musical de Osaka.

-¿Y que tal su nuevo... querido? –preguntó Sakura haciendo una abierta mueca de desdén.

-¿Kyo Kusanagi? –"Pinhead" bajó la vista –Es demasiada mercadotecnia para mi gusto...

Legaron a Osaka, donde Kianu ya los estaba esperando; estaba recargado en un auto afuera de la terminal fumando un cigarro. "Pinhead" pudo notar que el guitarrista estaba bastante callado; _¿Acaso ocurrió algo? _pensó el baterista al ver el rostro de su amigo. De todos los integrantes de lo que fuera "Violett Flames", a excepción de Iori, Kianu había sido siempre el más perceptivo, sin importar lo impulsivo de su carácter, Kianu infaliblemente sabía cuando algo andaba mal.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó al fin Sakura.

-Si, perfecto –el ligero temblor en la voz de Kianu señalaba que estaba mintiendo, pero Tanto Sakura como "Pinhead" sabían que lo mejor era no presionarlo.

* * *

Leona despertó al escuchar el timbre y fue a abrir la puerta -¿quién? –preguntó con voz de quien no quiere abrir.

-Somos el nuevo equipo de Athena –dijo la voz de Andy Bogard al otro lado de la puerta- Venimos por ella, para ir a entrenar.

-¡Athena¡Aquí te buscan!-Leona gritó mientras que abría la puerta. El equipo de Athena estaba integrado por Andy Bogard y... ¡Chang Koehan! La chica del cabello celeste, se quedó petrificada al ver a aquel hombre descomunal, que la miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡A...Athena, apresurate o llegaras tarde! –volvió a gritar, esta vez con voz temblorosa.

-Diles que me esperen un momento, todavía no me he peinado- La inocente voz de Athena respondió desde el baño.

Leona sudó una gota: Sabía cuanto se tardaba Athena en peinarse, y sabía que ese tiempo era demasiado en compañía de Chang, quien tenía la extraña costumbre de acosarla.

-Dice que la esperen un momento –anunció la joven militante con una sonrisa muy forzada- ¿Gustan... pasar?

_Ay, Dios __mío, haz que Chang no me vaya a perseguir esta vez... estoy demasiado cansada como para correr_. Los ruegos de Leona fueron, al parecer, escuchados ya que, justo en ese momento, apareció por el pasillo, la figura de cierto pelirrojo que le ponía los cabellos azules de punta. La chica le hizo señas con la mirada para que la ayudase con Chang, rogando por que hubiera algo de solidaridad entre Orochis. Leona logró atraer la atención de Iori, quien se dirigía a ensayar en el cuarto de su hermana. El pelirrojo la miró con cara de _¿Estás Loca?_ Pero cuando vio que se trataba de Chang, comprendió que Leona realmente necesitaba ayuda; se encogió de hombros, volteo a ver que no hubiera nadie más y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Cómo estas, mi amor? –le dijo y la besó apasionadamente.

Chang y Andy se quedaron boquiabiertos: ninguno se esperaba que Iori y Leona fueran una pareja. _No sé si felicitarla o compadecerla_ pensó Andy; mientras que Chang levantaba su pesada bola de hierro, dispuesto a aplastar la pelirroja cabeza del Yagami.

-¡Alto ahí, Koehan! –dijo una voz al tiempo que un cuerpo se interponía entre Iori, que seguía ocupado con Leona, y la bola. Chang casi se suelta a reír, al ver a Chris haciendo hasta lo imposible por detener la bola, que pesaba más que todo él.

Iori se separó de Leona bruscamente al oír el bullicio, el pelirrojo midió la distancia con los ojos y se lanzó corriendo hacia Chang, lanzándole al suelo.

-SHINE – gritó Iori mientras descargaba una explosión púrpura sobre Chang. El coreano quedó tirado en el piso sin poder moverse. –Esto es por molestar a Leona.

Chris dejó caer la bola, que accidentalmente cayó sobre el pie de Andy .

-DEMONIOS –gritó este- TEN MÁS CUIDADO, NIÑO IDIOTA.

-¿Cómo le dijiste? –Iori encaró molesto a Andy- Nadie se mete con alguno de mis músicos y sale ileso, enano.

-Lo siento, Chris – Andy frunció el ceño. Sabía, por algo que le había escuchado comentar a Billy Kane, que no era recomendable buscarse un problema con Iori Yagami.

-¡Demonios¡ -protestó Athena mientras salía de la habitación- Qué no pueden estar ni tres segundos sin ocasionar problemas. Tenían que ser Orochis...

-Nadie se mete con alguno de mis congéneres y sale ileso –exclamó Leona parodiando el estilo de Iori momentos antes- Marinerita.

-¿Qué insinúas, terrorista? –Athena se volvió hacia Leona.

-Ouch, eso dolió –exclamó Chris al ver la cara de esta.

-Callate, Chris –dijo la joven militante, para después volver a encarar a Athena- Y para tu información, Cantante de cabaret, no estoy insinuando nada, estoy AFIRMANDO que nadie se mete con los Orochis.

-Pues mira, soldado raso de tercera categoría...

-Chicas, no peleen –Andy se interpuso entre las dos jóvenes- Athena, ya vamonos a entrenar.

-Si, Leona –dijo Iori tomando a la joven por el hombro- vamos adentro.

La joven del cabello azul asintió y ambos entraron en la habitación, seguidos por Chris.

* * *

-¿Qué hay en las cajas? Dijiste que hoy nos lo ibas a mostrar -Preguntó Chris.

-Son un par de guitarras y un stick – respondió Iori con un encogimiento de hombros- un regalo por parte de Gabriel.

-¿El tipo raro que llegó al final del concierto? –preguntó Chris.

-Ese mismo –el pelirrojo se detuvo a pensar un momento y volteo a ver a Chris, extrañado- A todo esto, Chris¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

El chico bajó la vista al suelo y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Es que Yashiro y Shermie estaban discutiendo –dijo –y me sentí como un estorbo en ese momento.

-¿Y se te ocurrió venir aquí? –preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-¿A dónde más querías que fuera? –respondió el chico.

-No lo sé, a cualquier otra parte, pero está bien –dijo el Yagami, pensativo –no es bueno que andes por ahí vagando.

-Mira quien lo dice... –dijo Chris con sarcasmo.

-¿Y ellos saben que estás aquí? –preguntó Leona, preocupada.

-No

-Se van a preocupar mucho... –comentó la joven.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijo Chris exaltado- A ellos ya no les importa si estoy o no estoy.

El chico apretó los puños con fuerza, pero sabía que era cierto; había pasado a segundo plano. Antes ellos dos se preocupaban más por él que por ellos mismos, incluso más que por el plan. En el torneo del 97, le habían protegido tanto. Pero después de que comenzaron a estar juntos, lo abandonaron y cada día les iba importando mucho menos.

-No es para tanto, Chris –le dijo suavemente.

-A que adivino –dijo una voz femenina- El chico se siente abandonado.

Leona se volvió a ver a Sahori. La pelirroja estaba recostada en el sillón todavía un poco adormilada.

-No tienes razón –dijo Iori a Chris- Eres injusto con Yashiro, al decir y pensar que no le importas.

-Eres injusto con... Yashiro –repitió la pelirroja, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Leona.

-Él siempre te ha protegido, siempre se ha preocupado por ti –el pelirrojo miró al chico- Eres como un hijo para él y tú haciendo que se preocupe

-Sin olvidar que también está Shermie... –dijo Sahori más como un recordatorio para su hermano que para Chris- No es que Yashiro esté solo¿Verdad?

-Si, claro, también a Shermie –repitió el pelirrojo, algo avergonzado de que su hermana le corrigiese.

-No sean tan crueles con él –Leona defendía a Chris- Es perfectamente normal que se sienta así.

El chico miró a la joven y le sonrió, mientras el pelirrojo se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. _Estas pensando demasiado en Yashiro_ le decía una voz en su cabeza; el golpe en la puerta lo salvó de seguir atormentándose a si mismo. Fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con Kianu, Sakura y "Pinhead". Iori sonrió para sus adentros al verlos.

Kianu se quedo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás? –le dijo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bien, en lo que cabe –le respondió Iori.

-Me alegra –Kianu entró a al habitación y se encontró con las dos chicas y Chris; Sakura y "Pinhead" lo siguieron.

-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó el vocalista al a Chris.

El chico levantó hacia él sus grandes ojos azules. Kianu se quedó mirándolos por largo tiempo: era de reconocerse que en unos años, Chris se convertiría en un hombre muy hermoso.

-Tuve una discusión con Yashiro –respondió Chris suavemente- Nada de importancia.

-Si no fuera algo de importancia no estarías así –le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de complicidad -¿Te hizo algo?

-No, simplemente... sentí que hacía mal tercio –Chris sostenía con dificultad la mirada en los ojos verdes de Kianu.

-No creo que les hagas mal tercio- Kianu fue acercando su rostro al de Chris hasta que quedaron a unos pocos centímetros- Eres demasiado...

-KIANU –la voz de Iori hizo que el moreno se apartase rápidamente de Chris- ¡Es tan sólo un niño!

-Te defiende mucho –Le dijo el moreno a Chris, pero con toda la intención de que fuera Iori quien escuchara- aquí, tu... padrastro.

-Cállate, Kianu –dijo el Yagami con fastidio.

Antes de que pudieran comenzar a discutir, el teléfono sonó y el pelirrojo tuvo que ir a contestar.

-Bueno... –Un pequeño rubor cruzó por sus mejillas- ¿E... eres tú?... Si, claro... no, como crees que va a haber problema... ¿Un problema?... ¿Se te perdió algo?... ¿No es por casualidad algo que mide un metro con sesenta centímetros, pesa cuarenta y ocho kilogramos y, se llama Chris?... Si, está aquí... Si, está bien, un poco deprimido, pero bien... ¿Entonces vienes para acá?... Te tengo un regalo, bueno es de parte de Gabriel, pero sé que te gustará... está bien, te espero... Adiós... Oye, Yashiro... No, nada... Adiós.

Cuando Iori colgó el teléfono, pudo escuchar un coro de risitas atrás de él. En esos momentos se dio cuenta que su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello. _¿Qué te pasa¿No que mucho amor a Kyo?_ Le dijo la misma voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Guarden silencio todos –refunfuñó y sujetó a Kianu por la muñeca- tú ven conmigo, que también a ti te mandó algo Gabriel.

Los dos jóvenes se aproximaron a los tres estuches; Iori levantó el que contenía a Rubí y se lo entregó a Kianu.

-Por alguna extraña razón, creo que deberíamos usarlas para el 'Live Era' –dijo el Yagami a su compañero.

El moreno abrió la caja y levantó en sus brazos la guitarra roja; Ya había escuchado sobre Rubí antes. De hecho, ya sabía que Gabriel pensaba entregarles los instrumentos una vez que estuvieran juntos los tres. Conocía el sonido de esa guitarra y sabía que Rubí requería un especial cuidado.

Yashiro y Shermie llegaron al poco rato. Cuando entraron, el rubor volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de Iori. _No debes pensar en esas cosas_ se repitió una vez más, mientras le entregaba a Ámbar al platinado.

-Gabriel me las dio, esta se llama Ámbar – le dijo a Yashiro mientras el otro miraba la guitarra fijamente –Como tu maldita urraca.

-No es una urraca –dijo Yashiro, demasiado embobado con la guitarra como para ofenderse- es un halcón.

-Como sea –dijo el pelirrojo, admirando el perfil de su compañero. _Se ve bien¿No?_ Le dijo la voz con algo de burla, pero era cierto. Yashiro se veía bastante bien: su rostro era fuerte, pero sin perder la armonía, sus ojos escarlata escudriñaban el instrumento con precisión, mientras que su boca se curvaba ligeramente hacia arriba, en una especie de sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tan rojo, amor? –le preguntó al fin, apartando la vista de Ámbar.

-Yo no estoy rojo –respondió el pelirrojo –Vamos a ensayar, de una vez.

_

* * *

_

_So tell me how to do it,_

_How to do what i'm gonna do,_

_How to sep the knife from incide of you,_

_Baby, now you're lower too..._

Te equivocaste de nuevo –Kianu interrumpió la canción, exasperado- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

-No lo sé –Se defendió el pelirrojo- Todos podemos tener quince minutos de estupidez de vez en cuando¿No?

-Pues sí, el problema es que tú ya te excediste –protestó el moreno.

-Está bien –el pelirrojo se volvió al resto de la banda – Chicos, vamos desde arriba...

_¿Tres veces en un ensayo? Es humillante y mucho más enfrente de..._ La voz volvió a atormentar al pelirrojo.

-IORI –gritó Kianu. _Cuatro veces_.

-¿Les parece si paramos el ensayo un momento? –Dijo Yashiro- Creo que necesito hablar con nuestro bajista.

El platinado jaló al Yagami por la muñeca hasta la cocina. No era tan raro que Iori se equivocara en las notas, el problema era que ya llevaba demasiados errores en media hora de ensayo.

-¿Qué te pasa, amor? –le preguntó cuando los dos estuvieron solos.

-No lo sé, simplemente no me están saliendo las cosas –Respondió Iori –No lo sé, creo que tengo que ir a ver a Kyo¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Seguro, amor –Nanakase acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo con suavidad- continuaremos el ensayo sin bajo.

-Gracias, Yash –respondió el Yagami con una sonrisa.

_¿Qué si sé a que te refieres? _Pensó Yashiro mientras veía al pelirrojo salir _Pues yo sólo sé, Iori, que últimamente ya no te molestas cuando te llamo 'amor'_.

* * *

Yagami subió a su habitación corriendo, algo agitado y ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello. _Eso es, vamos con Kyo, que es con quien debemos estar y dejemos de pensar tonterías_. Levantó la sábana negra que tenían en lugar de puerta y se aproximó lentamente hacia la figura que dormitaba placidamente recargado en la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en un libro de texto. Los labios del trigueño estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos color miel estaban cerrados, mostrando sus largas pestañas en todo su esplendor. _Se ve increíblemente... patético_ pensó el pelirrojo _Ya llevamos un mes y medio con esto, supongo que ya no queda nada más que hacer con él._

Iori se mordió los labios con un poco de culpa y siguió contemplando a Kyo. El Kusanagi abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo que lo observaba con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo estas, querido? –le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba para ir a besar los labios de su amante.

-Bien –Iori esquivó al trigueño, que se inclinaba hacia él en esos momentos- en lo que cabe...

-¿Qué tienes, Iori? –le pregunto Kyo preocupado.

-Nada, solamente estoy cansado, voy a mi habitación –el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, no el que compartía con Kyo, si no el que originalmente era suyo- Kyo, no quiero que nadie me moleste¿Entendido?, nadie.

-Si, claro, descansa –El Kusanagi vio desaparecer por la puerta a su compañero, sin saber que más decir. _Iori..._

* * *

Kyo se volvió a intentar concentrar en el libro que tenía enfrente. _La electronegatividad es... ¿Qué pasa con Iori?... la medida variable... ¿Estará molesto por algo?... del poder de atracción... Lleva un rato que está bastante distante, desde el concierto de San Valentín, y de eso hace ya dos semanas... entre dos átomos... Es más, hasta cuando estamos en la cama parece que se va a otro lado... unidos entre si por un enlace químico... Esto no está bien, debo hablar con él, pero no quiere verme... El valor más alto es de 4.0... ¡Al demonio!, voy a hablar con Beni, él sabrá que hacer_

El trigueño se dirigió a la habitación contigua, _Ahora, solamente tengo que inventarle algo bueno para que no sepa que estoy hablando de Iori_. Tocó la puerta y Kim Kaphwan le abrió, el hombre tenía una cara de preocupación tremenda.

-¿Qué te pasó, Kim? –preguntó sorprendido el Kusanagi.

-Pasa y velo por ti mismo –respondió el coreano con cierto desagrado.

-Es que no puedo creer que esté enamorada de Kim... –Terry repetía como si fuera la más grande noticia del planeta.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo –protestaba el Coreano- esa chica además de ser una escoria de Orochi, quiere nublar mi sentido de la justicia con sus encantos.

-Que malo¿No? –Benimaru respondía indiferente; el rubio era uno de los pocos peleadores que no consideraba que el hecho de tener sangre Orochi fuera así como que un defecto, en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Al ver a Kyo, inmediatamente se levantó dejando a los otros dos.-Kyo, que gusto que te dejes ver.

-Beni, ya sé que no es buen momento, pero tus consejos son los mejores del torneo y... –dijo el trigueño pensativo.

-Pues, no es buen momento –El rubio lo jaló hacia la puerta de la habitación- pero si es tan urgente como dices, será mejor que vayamos a tomar una cerveza para discutirlo con más calma.

-Pero ¿Y Kim...? –preguntó Kyo preocupado.

-Lleva así como una semana, tiene que superarlo –Benimaru se volvió hacia los otros dos- Bueno, chicos ahí se quedan, yo me voy.

Llegaron a un pequeño bar en el circuito musical: "El Sputnick". Era un lugar más o menos bohemio, con banda en vivo y cerveza barata. _La clase de lugar que Iori frecuentaría_ pensó el Kusanagi al entrar.

-Entonces, Kyo –dijo Benimaru cuando se sentaron- ¿De que querías hablar?

-Pues, dejémoslo en que hay una persona a la cual llamaré 'X' –comenzó el trigueño.

-Es alguien del torneo –dijo el rubio. No era una pregunta.

-Eso no importa, el caso es que 'X', después de varios años de llevar una relación bastante tormentosa, decide comenzar 'algo' con otra persona, 'Y', llevan juntos mes y medio pero las cosas se están enfriando entre ellos ¿Qué puede hacer 'Y' para remediar la situación? –Los ojos avellana reflejaban una gran preocupación.

-Pues mira, según he visto –Comenzó Nikaido- esta persona 'Y', se dio cuenta que quería algo con 'X' a instancias de una persona 'Z'¿Me equivoco?

-No.

-Bueno, el caso es que según lo que yo tengo entendido, 'X' y 'Z' llevan bastantes años en trámites de 'algo más' –el rubio bajó la vista- y, lamento decirlo, pero 'Y' tuvo la suerte de encontrar a 'X' en un momento de confusión durante el cual acababa de salir de una mala relación amorosa.

-Toda la razón –respondió el trigueño, dándose cuenta de su triste realidad.

-Ahora 'X' se encuentra mejor y tiene a 'Z' más cerca que nunca, por lo tanto, yo creo que 'Y' sale sobrando aquí. –Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de Kyo –El consejo es este, tómalo o déjalo: Si realmente te importa en algo lo que él quiere, deja que Iori y Yashiro lo intenten.

-¿Cómo supiste que se trataba de Iori? –Preguntó sorprendido el trigueño.

-Ay Kyo -Benimaru sonrió tiernamente- a veces no sé si me subestimas o me sobreestimas.

-¿A poco ya llevan mucho tiempo él y Yashiro? –Preguntó el trigueño con cierta tristeza.

-Desde el 94, según dicen en algunos antros gay de por aquí, tuvieron una relación de tres meses y luego se separaron –replicó Nikaido sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y en parte para no atormentar a Kyo.

-No importa –los ojos miel brillaron decididos- Habrá tenido mucho que ver con Yashiro, pero a mí me tiene que ver diario por el resto de su vida hasta que alguno de los dos tenga un hijo. Él no podrá tener un heredero legítimo si se queda con Yashiro, así que tengo tiempo para reconquistarlo.

-Olvídalo, Kyo –Benimaru suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Y darme por vencido? Primero dejo de ser Kusanagi –respondió el trigueño arrogante- La persona capaz de derrotarme en el amor o en la arena, todavía no ha nacido…

* * *

Fin del capitulo 5, este capitulo me tardó un poco más que los otros, ya que se borro de la computadora (un virus...)**

* * *

**

**Comments 2007:**

**Ay Ay Ay… esto cada vez es más rápido!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Escape a la media noche

The Rainbow Tour

Capitulo 6

Escape a la media noche

_

* * *

_

_-Creo que sería mejor que termináramos- me dijo con la vista hacia el suelo y yo asentí._

_-Te vas con él –le dije fríamente, es fácil después de haber sido enemigos por tantos años- ¿O qué?_

_-No Kyo –fue su respuesta, el también estaba calmado-Es sólo, que me he dado cuenta que te veo como un hermano, nada más._

_-¿Un hermano? –Pregunté con todo el sarcasmo que me era posible- ¿Era eso lo que veías cada vez que te acostabas conmigo¿Un hermano?-No quería llorar, pero mis ojos se nublaron en ese momento- ¡Maldición, Yagami¡Se sincero por primera vez en tu vida¿TE VAS A IR CON ÉL?_

_-No tengo porque responderte, Kusanagi –dijo con el mismo tono de voz con que lo habría dicho hace seis meses- Mi vida personal ya no te incumbe._

_-Entonces... ¿Ahora qué__? –le pregunté sin dejar de lado mi orgullo._

_-Mañana, a la hora que ya sabes y en donde tú ya sabes –dijo con fastidio- Aunque en mi opinión sería inútil volver a lo mismo._

_-Entonces, hasta Mañana, Yagami –dije ignorando su último comentario- Somos enemigos de nuevo._

_-Kusanagi –me dijo con algo que parecía compasión- Ya madura..._

_-¿Madurar? –Respondí molesto- Mañana veremos quién es el que tiene que madurar..._

_Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación que compartimos durante mes y medio. Cuando cerró la puerta, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Él no dijo nada, pero yo sabía con quien se iba. Me ha dejado, a mí, al campeón Kyo Kusanagi, por un pobre músico sin futuro._

_Esto no se queda así, Nanakase, me la vas a pagar con tu vida. Desde hoy, yo, Kyo Kusanagi, dedicaré mis días y mis noches a perseguirte. ¿Lo quieres¿Quieres estar con él para siempre¿Quieres correr su misma suerte? Nunca lo entenderás¿Verdad?_

_Siglos, ese es el tiempo que nuestras familias llevan peleando. Siempre, por un Kusanagi, un Yagami y viceversa. ¿Qué papel juega en esta historia un restante como tú? Ninguno, a menos que tú también quieras unirte a la pelea. Qué te cuente tu amado cuan agotador es tener que estar peleando a diario con la misma persona._

_Pronto lo sabremos¿No?, con él, yo soy el perseguido, contigo seré el perseguidor. Y un día, frente a mi, se derramará la sangre Orochi de dos cuerpos._

_

* * *

_

_Salí de la habitación, __terminar con Kyo fue algo muy desagradable, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que esta farsa de relación se prolongara por más tiempo. Al principio, me pareció que Kyo estaba reaccionando con mucha madurez, hasta que volvió al cuento de nuestras familias. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Kusanagi¿Acaso nuestra relación tiene que encontrarse en uno de los dos extremos forzosamente¿Amantes o Enemigos? Aunque tal vez ahora tengas toda la razón…_

_-Madura, Kyo –volví a repetir, pero esta vez para nadie en particular._

_-¿Cómo salió todo? –Estaba __recargado contra el muro del pasillo y me tranquilizó su presencia._

_-Sigue siendo solo un niño –le respondí con tristeza._

_-¿Qué esperabas? –Me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa._

_-¿Podemos irnos de aquí? –le pregunté._

_-¿A __dónde quieres ir, amor? –siempre me ha gustado la forma en que sus ojos brillan cuando me llama 'amor'._

_-A donde sea, pero vamos a algún lugar –le dije y ambos salimos caminando del edificio._

* * *

-Como sabrás, mañana es el duelo de bandas –el platinado se sentó en el borde del catre- Supuse que sería bueno avisarte.

Los ojos escarlata recorrieron las paredes acolchadas de la celda, millones de garabatos ilegibles escritos por un hombre con camisa de fuerza que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Bueno? –le repuso este intentando zafarse- si quieres hacer algo bueno por mi, podrías empezar por aflojar esta cosa.

-Ya quisieras¿No? –Dijo Yashiro con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué no mejor sacarte de aquí? Para que me mates como mataste a tantas personas.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre –gruñó el hombre.

-Tal vez me case, es lo que vine a decirte –el platinado clavo sus ojos en los de su padre.

-¿Casarte? –Nanakase Sr. soltó una carcajada y perdió su mirada en el vacío -¿Ya lo oíste, Mi Señor Orochi?

Yashiro se pasó una mano por el cabello; ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su padre cuando hablaba, o creía que hablaba con Orochi.

-Si, con Shermie, la chica de la que te he hablado¿la recuerdas? –el platinado hablaba más por cortesía que por verdadera convicción.

Su padre, Masato Nanakase había sido internado el Asilo para dementes de Osaka cuando Yashiro tenía tan solo doce años, y su madre los había abandonado a ambos cuando Yashiro tenía cinco. Había huido, embarazada de una niña, a la cual Yashiro nunca llegó a conocer. Después de eso, la esquizofrenia de su padre había ido empeorando hasta que en 1985, en uno de los primeros KOF, había matado a muchas personas, argumentando que el espíritu de Orochi le había ordenado que lo hiciera. La única manera de salvarlo de ir a prisión, fue internarlo en el asilo. Yashiro iba a visitarlo una vez al mes, realmente nunca hablaban mucho, tan solo le comunicaba lo que había ocurrido en su vida, soportaba dos o tres insultos, pero ya no lo tomaba en serio. _Está enfermo, trata de entender... _se decía a si mismo cuando sentía que su paciencia iba a llegar al limite.

-Ella todavía no lo sabe, pero se lo voy a decir esta noche –le comentó, ya sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y supones que te dirá que sí? –Otra carcajada por parte del hombre.

-A veces no sé ni para que me molesto en hablar contigo –Yashiro se levantó para irse- Al final ni siquiera me escuchas.

-¿Vas a dejarlo ir así de fácil? –Nanakase Sr. preguntó a su hijo antes de que este llegara a la puerta.

-No sé de que me hablas –mintió Yashiro.

-De él, del chico pelirrojo –fue ahora él quien clavo sus ojos en los de Yashiro- Tantos años sufriendo por él y ahora lo vas a dejar ir.

-Eso ya no es tu asunto, padre –el platinado abrió la puerta y salió de la celda; asegurándola de nuevo por fuera.

-No estoy tan loco como tu crees, Yashiro –murmuró el hombre antes de volver a caer bajo los efectos del sedante.

Yashiro salió del hospital, algo cansado, caminó por las calles de Osaka. _No es que lo esté dejando ir, pero ya fue demasiado tiempo esperándolo_ se dijo a si mismo. Esa noche le propondría matrimonio a Shermie y, probablemente, después se casaría con ella, adoptarían a otro chico y tendrían una vida normal. Así tal vez lograría olvidarse de Iori. De pronto, una sombra saltó frente a él. Una figura que se le había vuelto bastante conocida en las últimas semanas.

-¿Eres tú, de nuevo? –Preguntó, harto de que esa persona lo estuviera siguiendo- ¿Qué quieres?

La figura soltó una risita y una llama roja se encendió en su mano. Yashiro suspiró y se preparó para pelear; aunque sabía que no era tan fuerte como su oponente.

-YAMI BARAI – gritó la sombra, que no era otro si no Kyo Kusanagi, lanzándose contra Yashiro. El platinado esquivó el ataque milagrosamente, _Si no hago algo, me va a matar_ pensó: llevaba ya dos semanas en las que Kyo, sin ningún motivo aparente, lo perseguía y atacaba, casi siempre lograba escapar por algún callejón, y, si no se encontraba muy cansado, utilizaba su transformación Orochi para provocar un terremoto que le diera tiempo de correr. En esos momentos, no tenía la energía ni para echar a correr, pero contraatacó con un fallido "SLEDGE HAMMER".

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Nanakase? –El Kusanagi rió con desprecio, pero en el fondo se le oía triste- Es una pena que él me haya cambiado por tí.

_Lo tengo_ pensó Yashiro, y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Así que es eso¿Estás celoso por que Yagami me prefiere a mí? –le dijo al trigueño, sonriendo abiertamente- ¿Y crees que si me matas volverá contigo? Pobre ingenuo, como se ve que no conoces a Iori.

Los ojos de Kyo se empequeñecieron y una flama apareció en sus manos. _Te tengo, Kusanagi_ se repetía Yashiro en su cabeza.

-Yo fui el primero¿sabes? –le dijo, acercándose con cautela- Pudo haber tenido muchos amantes antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de tocarlo siquiera, pero antes de mi no hubo nadie. ¿Quieres saber como estuvo esa primera vez?

Kyo retrocedió, su mirada llena de ira.

-Fue algo magnífico, tenía diez y nueve –Yashiro clavó sus ojos en los de Kyo; si había algo en lo que el platinado era bueno, además de la guitarra, eso era la tortura psicológica- Su cuerpo estaba intacto, ni un hombre, ni una mujer habían pasado antes por él. Déjame decirte que lo disfrutó; le salió bastante sangre, casi como si lo hubiera hecho con una chica virgen, y es que, lo que sea de cada quien, yo estoy de muy buen tamaño y él siempre ha sido bastante estrecho...

-No sigas, cállate si no quieres que te mate –gruñó el trigueño.

-Mátame, Kyo –la voz era amenazante- De cualquier forma tú nunca vas a saber lo que se siente estar dentro de él, porque según tengo entendido nunca te permitió...

-CÁLLATE –El trigueño apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Kyo? –Yashiro se acercó más al Kusanagi- Si no puedes soportarlo, será mejor que te vayas -le dijo al oído.

Kyo asintió débilmente y se dio la vuelta. Nanakase se recargó contra la pared del callejón; observando al trigueño que caminaba cabizbajo. _Yo tampoco puedo soportarlo_ pensó y un ligero temblor lo recorrió al recordar esa primera vez; apagó sus pensamientos con un suspiro y se encaminó hacia las villas.

* * *

Chris salió de la escuela en cuanto sonó la campana; normalmente se quedaría un rato más con sus amigos, pero esa tarde lo esperaba alguien más.

-¡Chris! –una voz familiar lo detuvo en la puerta- Espera.

El chico Orochi volteó a ver a Sie Kensou, quien tenía la casualidad de ir en la misma escuela que él. Chris arqueó sus cejas con impaciencia,no quería hacer esperar demasiado a Kianu.

-¿Cuándo es el duelo de bandas? –preguntó Kensou.

-Mañana, empieza a las 12 del día y no sé a que hora termine¿Por qué? –respondió Chris algo extrañado, en todos los años que él y Kensou llevaban en la misma escuela, nunca se habían dirigido palabra.

-Es que como al "Señoriíto Kusanagi" se le ocurrió la idea de asistir, es probable que Athena también vaya –Chris sonrió ligeramente ante la forma tan despectiva con la que Kensou se refería a Kyo.

-No te agrada, Kyo¿verdad? –preguntó el chico todavía sonriendo.

-Claro que no –respondió Sie con visible desprecio- siempre sintiéndose la gran cosa y realmente es un pelele.

-Toma –Chris le entregó un volante- Aquí están los horarios de las presentaciones, nosotros somos Rainbow y somos los ante-penúltimos; calculo que toquemos a las nueve de la noche, más o menos. Ahora si me disculpas...

Chris echó a correr en dirección a la puerta; afuera, el joven de largos cabellos negros le esperaba recargado en un auto. Llevaba el cabello recogido atrás de la nuca y unos lentes obscuros cubrían sus ojos verdes.

-Perdón por la tardanza, no quise hacerte esperar –dijo Chris con una sonrisa

-No hay ningún problema –sonrió Kianu- ¿Nos vamos?

Subieron al auto del moreno y llegaron a una cafetería cerca del circuito. Chris había llamado a Kianu, ya que necesitaba hablar con él.

-A los otros no les agrada que estemos en el grupo¿verdad? –dijo Chris con timidez.

-¿A Sakura y a "Pinhead"? –Preguntó Kianu sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- Así son siempre, al principio no te aceptan, pero ya después... Además acuérdate que ya hubo 'ciertas fricciones' antes…

-Es que he visto como nos miran a Yashiro, a Shermie y a mí –Chris seguía sin levantar la vista.

-No te preocupes –el moreno sonrió suavemente- realmente que nos caen muy bien, los tres, y tu padrastro está feliz de tener a Yashiro con nosotros.

-No digas que Iori es mi padrastro – el chico sacó la lengua.

-Si no lo es, pronto lo será –Kianu rió tiernamente al ver la expresión de Chris.

* * *

-¿QUÉ? –Iori se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar la noticia de Yashiro.

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Shermie –el platinado sonrió para sus adentros al ver la expresión del Yagami.

-¡Pero es muy apresurado! –el pelirrojo argumentó desesperado.

-Llevamos muchos años de conocernos, no es algo apresurado -Yashiro clavó sus ojos en los de Iori- ahora que... si tienes algún otro inconveniente... estoy totalmente dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Eso, precisamente –Iori levantó su vista hasta que sus ojos encontraron los del platinado- tú todavía me quieres¿no es cierto?

-Por eso te lo estoy diciendo primero –Yashiro puso sus manos en los hombros del Yagami- te quiero muchísimo y dudo que pueda llegar a querer a alguien más de la misma forma; pero tampoco te voy a esperar toda la vida... respóndeme ahora mismo¿Quieres estar conmigo?

-Dame un día más –Los ojos violeta se nublaron imperceptiblemente- Aunque sea hasta después del 'Live Era'

Yashiro se dio media vuelta y se asomó a la ventana. Kyo llegaría de la escuela en cualquier momento y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería estar en la habitación cuando eso pasara.

-Hagamos un trato, te ayudará a salir de tu confusión –El platinado ni siquiera volteó a ver a Iori- Mañana en la noche, si ganamos, te quedas conmigo y yo termino con Shermie, pero si perdemos, me caso con ella y asunto olvidado.

Iori bajó la vista y caminó hasta quedar junto a Yashiro. _¿Harás todo lo posible por ganar mañana¿O qué? _Le dijo la voz en su cabeza, que lo venía atormentando desde hacía tiempo.

-Eso es injusto, tú sabes bien que el chiste es ganar –el pelirrojo protestó sin muchas ganas.

-Pero existe el riesgo de que perdamos. Accursed viene muy pesado, al parecer han estado ensayando y... – comenzó Nanakase.

-No, somos mucho mejores que ellos –lo interrumpió el Yagami- Te tenemos a ti y tú eres el mejor de toda Osaka.

-De cualquier forma, las decisiones se toman en caliente –Yashiro mantenía la mirada en el horizonte- Mañana vas a tocar con el corazón y, si es que me quieres algo, lo vas a hacer mejor que nunca.

-Tienes razón, trato hecho –Iori volteó a ver a su compañero- Será hasta mañana

* * *

Esa noche, al filo de las doce, Gabriel se despertó de golpe; tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algún fantasma recluido años atrás hubiera roto las rejas de su prisión y escapase, sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo.

En la mansión Yagami las luces de la alcoba principal se encendieron también, Mature volteo a ver a su esposo, que se vestía apresuradamente para salir.

**

* * *

**

**Hemos llegado al final del Capitulo 6!! Ay que emoción!! **

**DEJEN UN MÉNDIGO REVIEW, NO SEAN TACAÑOS… Aunque sea para darme el avión **


End file.
